Burn Me Twice
by ForTheLoveOfKakashi
Summary: From a line of Heroes she is born, in the fires of rebellion she is forged. She is fighting for her kingdom but when she meets a devil who makes her soul burn, she'll need to prove she's stronger than the flames or be incinerated and fall to ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Unmentionables

Unmentionables

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificence that is Fable. I only respectfully borrow them. I do wish to let you know now that there are some mild spoilers therein for those of you who are early in the game and more to come as the story progresses. Rated M for mature for language, violence and upcoming adult content.

I feel them getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now,

They're coming down the hills from behind

After releasing a tortured howl of pain to the star speckled night sky, the final balverine crumpled to the blood soaked soil in a heap of flesh and white fur. A curved silver blade protruding from its chest with a large golden balverine figurehead at the hilt denoting the wielders proficiency at treasure hunting was ripped out from its place with ease. A lithe swordswoman quickly side stepped the gurgling rush of red ichor that sprayed from the wound and with a short decisive swing of her sword, removed any remaining blood from it. Her mist grey eyes inspect it for a moment before sheathing it, satisfied with the way the now blade gleamed in the moonlight.

"Well thats that I suppose..." She said, and turned to face the opposite way on the cobblestone path. About a mile off she could see several torchlights shining their soft amber hue on the rest of the nature worn road and she breathed a sigh of relief. With any luck the rest of her journey would be free of any more of those damned balverines. Bloody things are a menace, She mused to herself. A soft woof at her feet brought a smile to her face as she looked down at her most faithful companion. Regal stared up at her, head cocked to the side, tongue lolling out and tail wagging furiously as if to say "I'm glad your alright". Reaching down she gave him a good scratch behind his right ear, his favorite spot.

"Alright boy, lets get going. Don't want to keep Benjamina waiting too long, would we now?." Regal gave another soft woof, which she took as his agreement.

Wiping away a tiny bead of sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of her hand, Nix the Hero of Brightwall, made off for the posh hamlet of Millfields where many of Albions nobles resided. As she left behind four beastly corpses, each step through the moon dappled woodland caused a slow tendril of dread to knot around her heart.

Two days prior, Ben Finn and herself had been downing a pint of ale together in the Cock in the Crown tavern in Bowerstone market. The outing was supposed to have been for discussing the resistance's next step, but mainly it had consisted of the two rebels staring sullenly into their tankards. Ben was a total mess after seeing his superior and friend Major Swift shot down in front of so many people like some kind of carnival side show, and Nix couldn't stop the raging tide of guilt she felt that another life had ended because of Logan's tyrannical madness. Because of her and this rebellion she was trying to lead. Other than a few half-hearted mumblings to one another in weak attempts to dispel their forlorn emotions, they spoke of one pressing matter in low tones.

"Aurora. You will find friend's in Aurora, see I'm with Page on that one. I thought it was just a no man's land all this time." He'd said, emptying his tankard of the last dregs of ale.

"But if Ol' Swiftie thought that bit of information was important enough to risk his life for, then I'll gladly go." He'd slammed his cup to the scarred wooden table. Several other patron's cast a curious glance there way, and the usually good tempered soldier with his scruffy five o'clock shadow had shot them a dark look. Only when they'd looked away, curiosity thoroughly quelled, did he continue.

"Look, Page told me that after some snooping in Industrial, she found out that a ship or two that's sea worthy enough to get us to Aurora will be making port soon. Said that it could be like a week, if the weather permits. All's we have to do is wait for 'em, and we can hijack one."

"Really think we can pull that off? Logan's had a tight handle on the docks and who goes in and out of them for years now." She'd asked.

"Ah, nothing a little flashy distraction can fix. We'll be fine don't you worry, Page and Walter are working out the details as we speak."

Little else was said that night, and before they'd parted ways Nix had felt compelled to pull him into a sudden consoling embrace of heartfelt grief. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have given the shameless flirt a hug, but the sorrow she saw in his deep blue eyes that night had tore at her heartstrings. The moment of silent comfort and camaraderie went unspoiled by any flirtatious remarks. Pulling away a little awkwardly, Ben had cleared his throat softly as his eyes darted away for a second. In the dark of the night and weak lamplight she could have sworn she saw a blush on the soldier's ruggedly good looking face.

"Alright, I'll be in touch as soon as its go time." And with a small shadowed smile he'd left in the direction of Bowerstones Industrial quarter. The small secret flame she held for him seemed to grow a little as she thought about how good his arms had felt around her. Nix had returned to inside the tavern, making her way to the stairs where her rented room for the night lay, when she'd heard some talk of a young woman just outside the market walls who was looking for help with some sort of quest. If she'd only known what she'd been getting into before agreeing to the young woman's request, whose name had been Benjamina, she wouldn't have even gone looking for her. But after seeing how ecstatic the crazed fan had become, she dared not disappoint her, strange as her tastes might be.

Cresting the gentle slopping of the final hill, Nix came to a stop by the first lamp. Cozily nestled down before was Millfields and at its furtherest reaches lay the beautiful three story mansion that was her destination. Willfully she shook off the unnecessary dread that had been growing for the last few miles now. Well its a good sign all the lights are out, she reasoned. Its owner having fled post haste to safer accommodations after the resistance leader Page and herself had crashed his devious little secret society masquerade ball. Pit against all manner of foul enemies, both beast and man alike, it had been a horrible night that she preferred not to dwell on.

Regal whined, sensing his mistress's anxiety.

"Its fine, boy. Come on."

The two made their way down the hill, passing several long banners dancing gently in the warm night breeze. Two giant R's, one forward and one rear facing, their spines connected by a large Spire shaped image. A large cog wheel encircling the gold motif emblazoned on the red material. Soon she found herself facing the black wrought iron gates, the same logo worked meticulously into the metal. Closed and locked tight, there was no getting it.

For any normal person, that is. She placed a slender hand inches away from the middle of the gate where undoubtedly the lock was on the other side. Wishing to avoid loud noises so as not to announce her presence, she opted for a small Fireball over Force Push. Summoning her Will power, she felt the warmth of the element well up within her. Channeled by the special gauntlets encasing her arms, a flame sputtered into life at her palm, miniature but white hot none the less. It took what seemed to be a small eternity for it to melt the metal until it was bright orange and soft, but she was grateful when it did.

With a smile of triumph, she took a step back and admired her work before pushing up one side of the gates, the soft ore simply giving way. From the start, after placing the gauntlets on her arms and traversing the catacombs with Walter and Jasper that fateful night, she'd proven to be quite skillful at using fire. She did find it ironic however that it took twice as much concentration to bring a small controlled flame to life than to let loose a roaring inferno.

Passing a small pond of water to her right and a rather obscenely tall white statue at which she'd rather not look, she hurried along only to stop just at the bottom of the stairs leading to the front doors. Tucking a silky red tinged brunette tress behind her ear, she glanced warily up at the light cream orange colored house. Its pretty white window frames and long strings of lovely dark green ivy creeping up over the walls did nothing to ease the niggling, irrational worry she felt.

"Damn...me and my big mouth. Alright, I can do this! Just got to run in, grab the..unmentionables, and get the hell out. Nothing I can't handle." Nix muttered to herself before ascending the charming stairs to hell.

Authors note: Lyrics above are also respectfully borrow from the very talented Within Temptation, song is called "The Howling"(I thought it rather fitting for the opening of the chapter ^_^ ) I apologize for the short chapter its really more of an and review and all that jazz, new to writing fanfic's so I need to know if you like it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Invasion Of Piracy

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Fable, just my own plot twists I've thrown in.

The inside of Lake View Manor was, even to one who had grown up inside the walls of a castle, decadently opulent. It was trimmed and furnished with only the finest pieces of master craftsmanship and draperies that screamed of the owners flashy need to announce that they were better than everyone else. Nix shifted nervously as she stood in the darkness of the grand foyer, only a slim beam of moonlight leaking in from the cracked front door gave off a soft glow that was just enough for a minimal level of sight. She didn't want to run into anyone on this particular mission, which to say the least, was embarrassing. Although if the brightly colored confetti and the occasional bottles of wine that were still strewn about the floor was any indication, the house hadn't been lived in since the night of that devious masquerade party. Tip toeing off to the right of the foyer where the kitchens lie, she peeked in only to find it empty as well. If there were no servants here cleaning and prepping for the next day, then she felt minutely safer.

Spotting a short tabletop candleholder close by, she began to rummage around in the small pouch tied to her black highwayman pants, next to her favored Black Dragon pistol. Fishing out a box of matches she lit one and set to lighting each of the five candlesticks it held. The kitchen was immediately cast in its amber hue.

A quick survey of the room brought several baskets full of food to her attention, and the gnawing hunger in her stomach she'd been trying to ignore clawed at her. The trek from Bowerstone had been a little further than she remembered and in her haste she'd forgotten to grab something from one of the market stall's for the road. With no one in sight she felt more at ease and wandering over to the table with the baskets, she began to look through them. Picking up a loaf of bread, she eyed it dubiously as she tested its softness with her fingers.

_Ew_. Hard as a rock it was definetly beyond stale. Tossing it aside she reached for another basket and pulled it close, this one full of many different fruits. Thankfully they all looked ripe and sweet still. Casually she plucked an oval shaped fruit of deep purple that she'd never seen before from the top and bringing it inches from her face gave it a delicate sniff. The phantasmal smell alone made her stomach give another strong heave of hunger that bordered on pain and her mouth watered. There was no way to describe it, but the best she could think of was that it was like water to someone trapped in the desert, a rainbow over silvery moonlit mists.

Without another thought she brought it to her lips and bit into the plump fruit, her teeth puncturing its purple skin with ease. Its tart sweetness was exotic and by far one of the best things she'd ever tasted. Swallowing her first bite she gave a sigh of contentment and turning about, pushed herself up to take a seat at the edge of the table. The fruits succulent goodness disappeared all too quickly and left her feeling blessedly sated.

When all but a final morsel was left on the core, out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. A single sheet of paper lay on table about a foot from her and with mild curiosity leaned over to read the scrawling cursive letters dashed across the page. Nibbling idly she read what she had thought was probably just a grocery list.

A burst of laughter interrupted the silence followed shortly by a short fit of coughing as Nix struggled not to choke on that last bit of fruit. Beating her chest with a closed fist, she cleared her throat all the while wondering who in the hell was either stupid or brave enough to leave such a letter.

Wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, she hopped down and grabbed the insulting missive and walked over to the bin in the corner that was set aside for collecting trash. Throwing the core in first she then quickly went to ripping the letter into tiny pieces and let them flutter slowly down to the rest of the refuse. She had no clue who the sender, someone named Arthur, was but hopefully it hadn't reached the eyes of its intended target, because if it had he surely wouldn't have long left to live.

"Alright, time to get this over with." Nix said confidently to the empty room, already feeling infinitely better from her pilfered meal. As she made her way back to the foyer with the newly lit candles in hand, she made a mental note to grab something for Regal, whom was waiting patiently outside, on her way out.

The candlelight was a mixed blessing she disconcertedly found as she climbed the large staircase. Now that she could see, it seemed all of the paintings were staring right at her. A sudden chill went down her spine.

"What nonsense..." She wasn't _that _superstitious.

The dining room was just as messy with more bottles, goblets and confetti on the long finely polished table, some of the chairs lying on the floor. Nix remembered the sodden nobles that had been she'd seen the last time she'd been here and how they'd been shamefully stumbling about. The other more lewd going-on's that had been happening on the many chaises and couches that lined almost every room she'd mentally blocked those away for sanity's sake. Some of these people she'd seen at court growing up, acting like proper ladies and gentlemen. Now she knew what kind of people they really were.

There were three other doors in the room excluding the one she had come in from, and one of which she knew lead to the "ballroom" where Page and herself had been forced into playing the Wheel of Misfortune. A most sadistic game indeed.

She tried the one closest to that door. Locked.

"I guess that leaves that one." She said, looking at the other pair of doors. Hopefully it wouldn't be locked as well. Bold enough to steal something one might miss she was, stupid enough to vandalize a psychopaths house she was not.

Pushing the handle down slowly, the door opened parted open silently. Sighing with relief she pulled it the rest of the way open to reveal another short flight of stairs. Starting up the steps and turning to the right down a hallway, she came up on three more doors. The first was locked again but continuing downward she found a pair already opened wide.

Stepping in cautiously, it seemed she had finally found the master bedroom. Two wingback chairs set in front of a white marble hearth to the right and to the left stood a huge mahogany bed. The same golden emblem adorning both the footboard and tall canopy, along with the crimson coverlet. Red curtains hung tied back to head of the bed, but even in the dark she could tell the sheer material when pulled shut would still allow a teasing view of its occupants.

Nix secretly admired the plushness of the decorative rug underneath her gold trimmed boots as she gave the rest of the lavish room a quick once over. If she remembered correctly Benjamina had said there was supposedly a hidden passage somewhere that led to another room. _Honestly, what kind of person has a secret passage in their bedroom,_ she thought with an exasperated eye roll. Passing by the two chairs, she began by searching the nooks and crannies of the fireplace for some convenient mechanism. Of course there were none and she supposed that would be a bit too cliche.

Next up were the few armoires that decorated the walls. Faintly she hoped as she rifled through the contents of each one that she'd find the particular garment she was looking for. With no such luck on finding either the article of clothing or a secret passage, she let out a frustrated little humph and kicked at the carpet. Struck with a sudden brilliant idea she bent and grabbed the edge of it and pulled it aside. Nothing but checkered black and white tile floor stared back at her.

"Oh come on." She muttered, flipping it back in place.

She meandered over to the bookcase, trying to think of where else one might conceal a secret passage. Grey orbs glancing over the collection of titles lined up, she was vaguely surprised that so many crude and scandalous stories could get published. Just as she was thinking that the crazed fan was completely off her rocker and this extra chamber simply didn't exist she noticed one nondescript, dark green book. It was more worn than the rest of its perfectly conditioned brethren, particularly at the top of the spine. _Could it...?_

She hesitated only a moment before lifting a hand to it and pulling it from its place. A soft clicking sound came from deep within the wall behind. Startled when it began to rumble, she jammed it back in place for fear of setting off a trap. The mild shaking continued and seconds later the case and wall both started to lift from the floor into the air.

Feeling guilty for the wrongful doubting, she pressed onwards into the newly revealed corridor. A few paces beyond the threshold and she felt something shift underneath her booted foot. Before she could even turn around, the wall slid back into place with a sharp latching sound. It would seem that she had tripped the mechanism to close it. _Oh I'll figure that out on my way back_.

Traversing the rest of the hallway she shortly comes to the one and only room at the end and stops dead in her tracks. Even as she raised the candles high and their flickering illumination lit the room, she stood in disbelief at the sight before her.

Wide surprised eyes flitted from the steel manacles,glinting in the firelight, that lined the walls to the torturous twin racks on either side of the room. Just what in the hell went on down here? On second thought, maybe it was better that she didn't know. Another canopy bed identical to the previous one took up the center of the room as if it were the grand main attraction. This bizarre thought was only compounded by the set of two gold rope posts that stood on both sides of the entrance. Dazedly she ventured into the twisted room, balking slightly as she caught sight of the huge cage that hung from the tall cathedral style ceiling.

She checked the nightstand to the left of the bed first, crouching over and pushing aside clothing and jewelry around but found nothing of note. Well, except for the massive horde of condoms of which she tried not to think on their fairly large size. It was then when her gaze landed on the sister nightstand across the bed that she saw a pair of men's deep crimson undergarments. In her excitement she almost crawled across the pristinely made sheets but wisely thought better of it, bounding around the foot of the bed to get them. _Finally_. Suddenly she was very glad she'd chose to wear gloves this morning as she took the silky material from its place. As finely tailored and fancy as their owner. If these weren't exactly as non-fresh as Benjamina would like then she'd just have to deal with it because she was definetly _not_ checking.

Triumphantly Nix beat a hasty retreat for the doors, wearing a smug smile. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thrill of coming away from this whole sordid ordeal unscathed. Excitement was the word for it, and she hadn't felt this much of it since the night she'd escaped from the castle. Actually she was down right giddy for some reason. Strange how she'd been so warily paranoid before yet now she could feel a delighted flush come to her cheeks. But why shouldn't she feel free to stroll confidently through here? After all, hadn't she been the one to send that deviant vagabond packing...

She was almost half way up the hall and fully prepared to solve the mystery of how to open up the wall again when the floor began to vibrate. More rumbling, louder than before due to the echo effect in such a narrow space, was accompanied by the sound of laughter wafting over from the other side.

_Oh bloody hell..._

Nix was back in the room in a matter of mere seconds. So fast in fact that most of the candles had blown out, leaving her with only a small dim glow. In a panic she looked around for a place to hide but nothing was large enough to hide behind.

"The bed." She whispered breathlessly and sprinted behind the enormously tall headboard. Despite being hesitant to be trapped in the dark down here, she blew out the last candle. What she was going to do next though she had no clue. If it was just servants coming to finally clean the place, she supposed she could just run by, head tucked down and hope no one caught a glimpse of her face. A silent prayer went up to Avo that it wasn't anyone else. Tension grew in her muscles as the voices and laughter grew louder as did the slow footsteps as they drew near.

"My lovely ladies, I can personally guarantee tonight will be something to remember for the rest of your lives..." Said a jovial, masculine voice that was followed by a fit of giggling.

All traces of her short lived confidence vanished, replaced by a suffocating apprehension. A shiver chilled its way up her spine as the blood drained from her face and seemed to run like ice water in her veins.

"You too, dear Phillip. Now, welcome to my chamber of carnal bliss."

The darkness was banished as the room was slowly bathed in a strange red light that grew to a low intensity. Glancing upward, she saw it was many of those paper lantern's hung from the ceiling in here too.

"Ooh, how does it work? Is it magic?" One of the women asked.

"One could call it the magic of industry and progress, I suppose." The droll remark was followed by a low chuckle and a sudden feminine gasp. More laughter and a loud shuffling told her they were getting closer. Suddenly she felt the headboard which she had pressed herself up against jerk. Moments later she saw a lacy glove come flying off to her left, then a corset. Oh sweet Avo they were going to...

Nix quietly hunkered down to the ground, her mind racing. She couldn't just sit here and listen. Even if she was here by mistake she most certainly didn't want to add voyeurism to her list of skills. Mercenaries, hobbes and even balverines she could deal with, but this? Could she wait until they were in the thick of things and chance making a break for it? At best they'd be too involved in each other to pay her any mind._ And worst case scenario?_ her inner voice taunted.

Placing the candle holder down she was thankful the carpet made it easy to do so silently. Getting down on all fours and lowering herself to the ground she hoped to catch a small glimpse of the rest of the room. It didn't allow much but was probably a better idea than trying to poke her head around the corner.

The raucous group moaned and laughed merrily, unaware of the uninvited guest in their midst. There were no other pairs of feet that she could see so she assumed they were all in the bed that now shook and bounced under physical duress. Desperately she needed to get out, otherwise the sounds of their party were going to be stuck in her head.

Shifting all her weight to one hand, Nix reached up with the hand holding the undergarments and shoved what she could into the pouch at her right hip. Most of it fit surprisingly enough save for about a quarter length of one pant leg. Hopefully Benjamina wouldn't mind wrinkles.

She'd do one last check under the bed while she gathered her dazed wits. Unfortunately for her, the same time she leaned down to take another look a heap of exposed flesh came tumbling down to her left with a shrill feminine squeak and the unnerving, familiar laugh of a certain deviant.

Shocked, she couldn't help but stare at the devilishly handsome face that was plastered on every other building in Bowerstone. Lord of industry, infamously promiscuous charmer, it was none other than Reaver.

On his back, he was lewdly grinning up at the bare bottomed woman who was pushing herself up off of him, her legs straddling his still clothed hips. Damning her luck she waited with baited breath for the two of them to return to the bed, mentally willing them to with all her might. Why oh why wasn't there a spell for mind control?

Later when she'd look back at this point in time in her life she still wouldn't be sure when and how things went wrong. She wondered if maybe she'd made some sort of noise that drew his attention as he casually glanced over in her direction. Horrified, she froze. He must have been a right bit intoxicated because his gaze was drawn back to the women grinding against him, but only for a second. Blazing dark emerald eyes shot back over to deadlock with startled grey.

Then all hell broke lose.

Author's note: After looking back at my first chapter I found there were a few tiny typing errors due to my uploading of the first copy, I apologize. Also I'd like to say Im not sure Im satisfied the length of this chapter though it is almost twice as many words as the first, so I'm hoping the next one will be longer than this one. Thanks to everyone whose alerted and favorited this story! :) Now review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A Clash Of Heros

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fable. Lyrics below are from A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation.

I fear that soon you'll reveal

Your dangerous mind

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind

I fear your smile and the promise inside

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind

I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside

In the second it took for Nix's mind to realize that if she didn't act quickly she'd be staring at the business end of a pistol, Reaver had already unceremoniously flung the woman off and sent her nude form flying with his right arm. Fortunately her body had a better reaction time. With all the strength and speed she could muster, she sprung up from the floor just as Reaver, his left arm a blur of movement, whipped his gun out and pointed it squarely at her face. The instantaneous sting she felt on her right cheek, preceded by a deafening explosion, sent a massive shot of adrenaline straight to her already fast paced heart and threw her instincts into overdrive. She doubted most people had the extreme luck of having a narrow miss with him.

"Are you mad!" The unseen Phillip shouted among the frightened screams of the women who now tried to scurry from the bed, unaware of the reason for their hosts sudden change in demeanor.

On her feet and Black Dragon in hand, she made to round the corner of the bed with the hopes that she'd been faster to rise only to have them dashed when just as the tip of her nose had barely peaked out, she heard the metallic clink of a pistols hammer. She jerked back in enough time to avoid another bullet, splinters of the wooden headboard bursting into the air in front of her face, causing her to momentarily choke and cough at the sawdust like particles flying around.

"What the devil?" She heard Reaver remark in a rather befuddled yet aggravated tone. Nix took full, swift advantage of the time he stood there to ponder how he of all people had missed his mark a second time and popped around the left side, pistol raised high. Time, in that funny way it sometimes did in epic life or death struggles, ground to a halt and in stunning clarity she noticed several things all at once.

From the four people, all in various states of undress, scrambling out the door in a blind panic, the slender wisp of smoke slowly unfurling from the barrel of Reavers pistol as it still pointed to where she had just been seconds ago, to the tiny almost undetectable flicker of his emerald gaze that were also focused on her previous position. In any other moment she would have never even noticed that he'd already locked on her merely with his peripheral vision.

The instant of clarity passed and time unfroze. In a shocking show of speed and control, Reaver, who didn't so much as turn his body or even look her way, took aim again and pulled the trigger. She would have been dead had she not appeared with her own weapon already drawn and at the ready, blown away by the speed in which he moved. The Black Dragon and the Dragonstomper .48 squared off in a thunderous roar of gunfire and a blazing flash of light set off by the strike of flint on gunpowder that, to her dark accustomed eyes, blinded. The two opposing forces collided with one another, the lead of the bullets melding together to become one pitted lump of ore that fell uselessly to the carpet.

Why in the bloody hell isn't she dead? Reaver thought irritatedly, noticing that the wretch who dared to invade his home and interrupt what had looked to be such a promising night of unscrupulous and uninhibited frivolity, did not slump down dead. Quite the opposite in fact, as she shoved her foot full force into the nightstand she stood behind. Surprised when the sturdy piece of furniture came flying towards him, he spun a counter clockwise 180 to dodge it but a corner still caught and tripped his left leg, sending him to the floor, the Dragonstomper clattering loudly on the tile where it landed and skidded to the wall.

Still seeing spots and ears ringing from the gunfire, Nix, heart hammering so hard it almost hurt, attempted to speed by the downed deviant, trying to give as wide as berth as possible.

It wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

His arm shot out and a strong hand clamped around her right ankle, yanking it out from underneath her weight. She crashed to the ground with a shreik that would have put the famed banshee's of Wraithmarsh to shame. Though she did manage to sheild her face with her arms before it could connect with the floor and shatter the fragile facial bone struckture, the breath was completely knocked from her lungs and she lay motionless, stunned.

Reaver cllimbed on top of the dazed intruder, and with the slender body between his knees grabbed the delicious curve of her hips, flipping her over to her back in one swift motion. He gazed down thoughtfully at the young woman, his eyes roaming over her body greedily, pausing for a moment at the cleavage revealed between the unbuttoned highwayman blouse before arriving at her face. Long dark hair was fanned out prettily around the beautiful, dazed face that looked up at him.

"Now, my dear, if you don't mind I think I'll be taking that." Leaning down, savoring the delightful feel of her body underneath his, he reached for the pistol gripped loosely high above her head.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she vaguely understood that he intended to shoot her with her own gun and that she should fight back, but as he'd stretched his long, hard, lean body atop her's she experienced the overwhelming urge to grind her hips against his and ease the sudden and disturbing desire that had sparked to life between her thighs. Reavers hand was almost to the Black Dragon and the hard wall of his chest brushing over her breasts through the thin material of her shirt was driving her mad. She knew she'd come to regret it later, but she couldn't stop.

Pathically, she gave in. Hips arching, they ground up against his in a vain attempt to extinquesh the building fire she felt, however she did succeed in finding evidence of his own arousal. Her shameful act elicited a low hiss of pleasure from between Reaver's teeth and he shot her a lecerhous, sidelong glance accomponied by an arrogant smirk. At least in the dim red light cast by the lanterns he couldn't see the blush stained across her cheeks.

"Its a little too late to be trying to flirt your way out, I'm afraid."

"Don't flatter yourself." She snapped, his voice breaking her out of the lustful stupor.

Nix wrenched herself upward with all her strength, despositing the surprised Reaver right onto his pompous rump, and hopped to her feet. Slowly she back away, gun trained on him. The anger on his face was swiftly replaced with a coy, teasing look and he held out his hand, beckoning to her.

"Of course, I could be persuaded to let you live if you'd bring that delectable body of yours back. We could solve this dilemma out between the sheets..."

He'd let her live? Ha, that was a big, fat definetly not.

"I don't think so. Not now, not ever." Reaching the hallway, she spun on her heel and ran for all she was worth, afraid of how quickly he'd retrieve his gun and give pursuit. So far she was in luck that he didn't know who she was, and if she made it out of this alive she'd make damn sure to keep it that way. The night she'd broken in with Page to save other members of the resistance, she had been wearing a fox mask that she was suddenly very grateful for.

She passed the first bedroom by, barely noticing that the candles had been lit and a roaring fire had been set in the hearth. Hearing the echo of footfalls behind as she was about to round the corner into the dining room, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. He wasn't behind her just yet but would be any minute.

"Master Reav-" A voice in front called out and her eyes whipped back around.

In her distraction she'd almost ran right smack into a blonde man who had been nervously milling about the doors, but at the last second caught herself by dodging off to the left around him, his pale blue eyes large and round as he staggered backwards.

_ Almost there. _She could see outside to the stairs in the grand foyer, just a little bit further and...

"Out of the way, you fool!" She heard Reaver command as he roughly shoved the male servant from his path and took aim, a vicious yet victiorious smile forming his lips.

One last burst of gunfire rung through the halls of the Lake View manor, and Nix expected to feel a bullet tearing through some part of her body, but the pain never came. Instead, the door she was running with all her might for was slammed shut by the falling of a massive, solid gold candelabra, the door handles sheared right off by its weight.

She'd been so close that she didn't have time to stop the momentum from her run, and slammed into the doors so hard her teeth clacked together, belatedly realizing that he must have shot the leg out, causing it to fall and bar the way. The thought to turn and brandish her gun back at him arose, but her body didn't have time to respond to the mental command. A palm hit the door on the right side her face, and the feel of a cool metal barrel precisely placed at her left temple made the pounding organ inside her chest stutter and skip a beat.

"And so it seems you've no where left to run, my underhanded little minx. I really must applaud your efforts. Very clever, using your physical attributes to distract me, knowing full well that you'd just disrupted my soriėe." Reaver whispered softly into the delicate shell of her ear.

Though they weren't even touching, she could feel his prescense like a live electrical current charging the air around them. A shiver worked its way up her body, and she did her best to hide it. What the hell was wrong with her? Never in a million years could she ever be attracted to such a dispicable man, one whom was currently planning on planting a bullet in her brain. Was it the rush of adrenanline doing this to her?

"You made quite an impressive display, I begrudgingly admit I've never had someone survive so long that I fully intended to kill. So seeing as I'm such a magnanimous and gracious soul, I'll let you gaze into the face of perfection one last time before you die."

Nix gave a short, derisive snort. _Vainglorious man..._

"Stuff it, just get it over with already." She managed to say, it coming out a little too breathy for her liking. With on hand still curled around the Black Dragon, only her right was free to cast a spell. She could probably get off a Force Push, but she didn't doubt that he could kill her before being flung away. If it were to really end like this, his face was not the last image she wanted to part from this world with.

"My, aren't we anxious? Come come now, if not for you, then I would like to see better the face of someone whose given me one of the most amusing fights I've had in a while."

One hand banded around her right arm, spinning her about and shoving her back against the door while the other moved the pistol from her left temple to her right. He crowded her with his half naked body, almost touching but not quite, eyes like glinting hard dark emeralds staring down into her own fear/lust struck hues. Willing the later emotion to dissiapte and sticking her chin up defiantly, trying to look angry and hoping he wouldn't see past the facade she hastily plastered on.

A grim smile twisted Reavers lips as he allowed himself to drink in the woman's exquisite features. It was painfully obvious she came from good stock and possibly even noble birth, from the high, haughty cheekbones, radiant and unblemished skin ( save for the nick upon her right cheek that he himself had given her) right down to the lushacious lips that were parted slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. He could feel his bodys response to the intruder charms, the tightening of his already aroused member making him briefly consider bedding the wench first, then killing her. The petal pink blush that stained her cheeks was particularly lovely, as were those silver grey eyes that held such a wild look. Unusual eyes, bedroom eyes that heated his blood and made him think of what they would look like after he'd finished ravishing her. Familiar eyes...

"You must forgive me, as I am a bit of a social butterfly, and the names of all the flowers I've come to know escape me, but have we met before? Something about you..."He trailed off, his gaze drawn to the gentle path he traced with the barrel of the Dragonstomper from her temple, down her cheek and tender flesh of her neck to the full, heaving breasts, more cleavage having become exposed as a few extra buttons had come undone in their tussle.

"No." She said quickly. Too quickly, she realized and tried to bluster her way through the mistake.

"Of course not, as I don't make it a habit of hanging about the perverse side of society." She was beginning to get a touch light headed, and with the passionate fear thrumming through her veins and the feel of the cold metal that now lightly touched the upper half of her pale white mounds, it was getting hard to concentrate.

He looked as if he were about to make some witty remark when she noticed his gaze sharpen drastically, and pushed a portion of her shirt over with the tip of the pistol. Her eyes traveled down to see what had caught his attention so, and was quite bemused when she saw a small, light purple splotch on the white material. His hand clasped her jaw almost painfully, his touch making her skin sing with pleasure. Tilting her chin up, staring so piercingly into her eyes that it kind of seemed intimate as he leaned in closer.

With those lips, sensual yet edged with cruelty, nearing hers, she wondered numbly if he was going to kiss her_. _He stopped when the tips of their noses almost touched, and continued to hold her gaze for what seemed a small eternity. His finely arched brows furrowed together and the aristocratic arch of his nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled. The expression of twisted glee that followed was completely unnerving.

"What?" She huffed, trying to come off as more cross than afraid. Devilish mirth danced in the shadowy recesses of his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching upward, as if he were trying to contain his amusement.

"I see you've helped yourself to the food in my kitchen." He said nonchalantly, his free hand dropping from her chin to toy with the edge of her shirt.

How did they go from something as important as her final moments to something as trivial as a stolen snack?

"No, I haven't." she said defensivly, wondering why it even mattered. When in doubt, lie your head off.

"Ah, well then if that is the case it seems I have no use for you." He took a step back and the Dragonstomper was in between her eyes faster than she could blink.

Click...

"Wait! I may have had a single fruit. I didn't think it would be such a big deal, everyone thought you abandoned this place."

"Was it purple?" He inquired, not interested in her excuses and seeming to be heavily anticipating her answer. She bobbed her head warily, not liking where this line of interrogation was going

"Hatch, get over here!" He barked the order over his shoulder, eyes never leaving her face. The blonde man she'd nearly collided with eariler skampered over quickly from the threshold that lead to the bedrooms where he'd been hiding. As he got closer, Nix could see gauzy bandages covering the right portion of his face, his hair combed over in an attempt to conceal it. Suddenly she remembered who he was, the man who'd helped Reaver trick her and Page into playing the wheel of misfortune. She was more than a little surprised to see that he had somehow managed to survive that balverine attack that night.

"Do be a dear and hand over the gun."

Wordlessly she complied, slowly placing it in the valet's expectant hands, desperately trying to understand what he was up to. Why in the world could it possibly matter to him if she'd eaten just that one fruit or everything in the whole damned pantry.

"And the gauntlets, can't have you blowing anything up, now can we?"

Gasping, her eyes flew wide. He knew?

"Since when did you...?"

Chuckling to himself like it were some kind of joke, he said as she stripped the gauntlets from her arms and handed them over. " Did you honestly think it would take long for a connoisseur of beauty of my calibur to recollect where I'd seen such striking eyes before? Either you doubt my abilities, or you're own appearance, both of which are foolish mistakes."

The pink blush across her cheeks deepened to a shade of crimson, he thought she was beautiful? _Wait, the man has a gun pointed at me, I shouldn't care!_

_ "_What are you planning on doing to me?" Nix asked in a low, edgy tone as her tongue darted out to moiston her lips nervously. She had a bad feeling about this.

His gaze dipped and fastened on her mouth, drawn by the small unconscious act. When he dragged his eyes back to lock with hers, a smile, dark and promising, spread on his handsome face, and she didn't understand it. But she did fear it.

"Nothing you woudln't want done yourself.

He paused for a moment to laugh. Breath caught in her throat, she waited for him to continue.

"You see, my sweet Princess Phoenix, when you partook of that divinely delicious fruit, you hung the proverbial noose around that slender neck of yours. With little rope to spare, I might add. It was one of the many wonders I brought back from a recent expedition to foreign lands. Roughly translated its name means "Tears of Venus"."

"Simply put, it's the most powerful aphrodisiac the world has ever known."

Author's Note: Oh no! It looks like theres trouble ahead for our Hero, how will she pull through? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out, won't you? Sorry it took so long to get this out, caught a bit of a cold so it was hard to let my Muse out. So hopefully you enjoyed this devilish chapter, as most of us all have a little bit of our own Reaver inside us (or atleast I wish I did! XD ) Now, my prettys, review. Im dying to know your likes and dislikes, I'm trying to improve myself and I have to know what you want ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

An Illicit Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fable. The lyrics below are snippets from When Your Evil, by Voltaire. They really are perfect for a certain industrialist, no?

When the Devil is too busy

And Death's a bit too much

They call on me by name, you see

For my special touch

To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune

To the ladies I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name, Any way its all the same

I'm the dagger in your back

An extra turn upon the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start

A long moment passed by as she stared blankly at Reaver, who was looking like the cat who'd just caught the canary, her mind trying to process what he said and refute it at the same time.

"It was an...a-aphrodisiac...?" She stammered stupidly. Surely he was jesting.

"Yes, and quite an expensive one too. In its homeland the smallest slices could be sold for outrageous sums of gold. Well, before it was made illegal, that is. Seems due to its wicked potency, you gain an addiction the more of it you consume." He said while placing the Dragonstomper back into the black leather holster snugly fastened at his left thigh now that she was no longer armed and dangerous. Not that she was a threat before, mind you, it was just nice to know she couldn't go singeing any hairs on his head.

Nix paled visibly at this news, a mixture of horror and understanding dawning on her face as her hand flew to her throat.

Eyeing her perceptively, he asked. "Just how much of it did you eat?"

"All of it..." She said breathlessly, reeling at the bizarre turn of events.

Hatch's eyebrows shot up in shock and the expression of alarmed amusement on Reavers face didn't bode well, and his sharp laughter afterwards set her even further on edge.

"What's so funny?" She demanded angrily. As the pressure of her spiked blood increased, she became even more light headed, swaying on her feet. She placed a hand against the doors behind to steady herself.

"Careful, the faster your heart beats, the quicker the full effects of the fruit will take you." He cautioned, though he couldn't have sounded any further from being concerned.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on trying to calm her nerves. It wouldn't do to give him what he wanted. Opening her eyes again to see Reaver sauntering over to the ornately carved chair at the head of the table, she couldn't help but admire the surety of the fluid, panther like grace he moved with. The ripple of his muscles...

Sucking in another breath, she gave a sharp shake of her head. This was bad.

Sinking onto the plush gold trimmed crimson cushion, Reaver leaned back and regarded her silently, smirking. Gesturing to the seat next to him, he said. " Come, sit by me so we can discuss this out more thoroughly." The soft and inviting tone he used for her gone when he addressed the man servant.

"Hatch, stop loitering about. Go lock those up and have a late dinner brought up for her majesty."

Nix watched the valet make off with her gun and gauntlets longingly. When he was out of sight and with no where else to go, she walked on unsteady legs to the chair by Reaver. As she passed by, though, he unexpectedly leaned over and snagged something from her pouch.

"What have we here?" He asked, elevating a single brow and lifting the undergarments she'd forgotten into the air by thumb and index finger.

She flushed guiltily, wishing she would have shoved those further into her pack now. "I can explain that..."

"No need. I have a fairly good idea of who these were for."

Laughing softly, he tossed them back at her. "Keep them, though I do believe you could fetch a little more money for these than my dear Benjamina can pay."

Jumping in surprise at having the dirty laundry so casually tossed back at her, she fought to catch the things without having to touch too much of the silky material. Irked by his silent amusement, she folded them over and replaced them back into her pouch and moved to the chair. Relief flooded her that he said no more on the subject.

Sitting down, she had to bite the inner side of her bottom lip to keep a sudden moan from escaping her lips. The pleasure caused by the mild pressure put on her nether regions was shocking to say the least. _Easy, just calm down..._she thought, clasping her hands together and placing them in her lap, her spine ramrod stiff as she tried to maintain composure.

"Dinner?" she inquired, struggling to keep a cool voice. " As you know, I've already eaten so I don't think I really need anything else." She didn't also mention she didn't trust him to feed her anything else of that nature.

"You'll need to eat something, princess. You're going to need all the energy you can get, I assure you." He said meaningfully, an impish smile on his face.

"I won't sleep with you." She blurted out, causing his smile to evolve into a full out wicked grin.

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

The gleam in his eyes and that rather dashing expression caught her off guard, and she had to give her head another shake before she started staring like one of his love struck fans. "You know what I meant. Don't think that I'll be doing any unsavory things with you just because I may have eaten something you claim is an aphrodisiac." She said vehemently.

"I'm not claiming it is, I know for a fact, dear girl. I've been serving it at parties ever since I brought some back with me. It really is an amazing thing, you should see how out of control my guests can get when they're on it." He said with reverence, as if fondly recalling one of his unwholesome get-togethers.

Nix was actually a little surprised to hear this. "Since when does the great Reaver," she said with caustic dryness "need help? Is someone losing their touch?"

She regretted saying this the second the words left her mouth. Reaver was in her face before she had time to react, his hands on the armrests of her chair, effectively trapping her. _Damn he's fast._

"Now, pet, that wasn't very nice." He said chidingly, lifting a hand up to gently caress her cheek, dark emerald eyes alight with lazy sensualty. "Not everyone is as charming or intrepid as I, and several of my male guests found they rather like the feeling of women fawning over them when otherwise they would normally go ignored, however temporary it may be. I, on the other hand, require no aid, men and women alike clamor for my attention of their own accord."

The cocksure bastard leaned in closer, close enough to where she could smell the dark, rich cologne he wore and his own unique underlying scent of masculinity, and it took everything in her to keep from melting into a pile of brazen, wanton need.

Lips ghosted ever so softly over the shell of her ear as he whispered "Since you have your doubts about my touch, perhaps you'd let me set your mind at ease. I can do things to you that you couldn't imagine, even in your darkest fantasies." His fingers stroked across the delicate set of her jawline before dancing tantazlingly down the column of her throat.

"Get..away..from me." She ground out breathlessly, his words alone almost sending her over the edge, hands now clenched into tight fists, fingernails biting into the flesh of her palms. Normally she would have pushed him, punched him, or even just batted that teasing hand of his away but she feared merely touching him could erupt into something more cataclysmic. She'd been wrong eariler when'd she thought this was bad. This was positively disastrous.

Leaning back, he simply canted his head to the side and arched a regal brow at her. Noting that a blush had returned to her cheeks, he gave his trademark smirk.

"I'm not like you...I don't have "dark fantasies"." She denied, waging a mental war to banish what naughty images her virginal mind had conjured at his words.

A low chuckle. "Oh? Then why are you blushing that lovely shade of red? You know, red is my favorite color..." He remarked thoughtfully, his eyes heavy lidded and filled the intent to kiss. She really hoped he wouldn't, she wasn't sure she could take it.

He'd just started to lean in for it when the sound of a door opening broke the moment. It was Hatch, a silver trencher laden with food in tow. She couldn't help but smile with relief.

_Saved by the bellhop!_

With a knowing smile Reaver backed away and resumed his seat, letting Hatch set the tray of food down in front of her.

"Dinner is served, your royal rebelness." Hatch chimed pleasantly, backing away until he stood by the hearth, but not before he'd snuck a quick peek down her shirt.

Oblivious, Nix shot Reaver a seething glare then glanced down to the tray. Her stomach gave a eager little rumble. Alright, so maybe she _was_ still a little hungry, and by the looks of the food nothing was too out of place. A few cubes of cheese, a wedge of freshly baked bread, and an assortment of easily identifiable fruits. Popping one of the small blocks of cheese into her mouth, she was delighted at its oaky nuttiness.

"So, as you sate your needs," he began with blatant perversion "I shall get back to the issue at hand. In your attempt to break and enter into my home, no doubt planning on stealing countless goods from me to fund your vapid rebellion, you decided to eat one of my Tears of Venus. The price of that alone is staggering, and in our altercation my home and property have sustained some damage. Now seeing as you've parted ways with your brother on less than amicable terms, I daresay you've probably been cut off from the royal treasury, therefore having no means with which to pay me back with."

"You were the one who started shooting!" She complained after swallowing a bite of bread, not liking the way he was making her out to be the bad guy. Sure she'd been in his house when she wasn't supposed to be, but at least she wasn't a ruthless, gold obsessed murderer.

"And you're the one who broke into my home." He countered easily, brushing a wayward black tress from his eyes. Nix watched as he leaned back toward one corner of the chair, crossing defined, muscled arms across sculpted chest. One long leg drawn up and bent at the knee while the other was strecrched out. He looked every inch lord of the manor, especially with that smug half smile he wore. Quickly she snatched her eyes away, staring down at her plate. Even trying to keep up her cool facade was becoming increasingly difficult, and she had a hard time battling the urge to look back at him.

Needing something to keep her mind from straying into the gutter, she plucked a ripe yellow banana from her plate and broke the stem back.

"So what would you have me do?" She asked resentfully, she didn't have much money this was true and the only things worth bartering would be her weapons, but how could she fight for the throne without them? That was really all she had, she thought dismally. Once finished peeling, she brought the tender fruit to her lips, nearly ready to take a bite when she realized he hadn't answered her. Odd.

Looking over, she caught him watching her intently, his intense eyes fixed on her mouth, sparkling with depraved anticipation. Noticing that she'd stopped, his gaze flicked upward and he offered a risqué grin.

"Oh, for the love of Avo..." She said with exasperation, putting the phalic shaped fruit back down and pushing the plate away.

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh yes, where were we..." Clearing his throat, he continued." Since you now owe me a good deal of money, but have no gold to spare, I have thought of a solution to our little problem. That is, of course, if you're willing."

_You know what they say about deals with the devil..._

"And if I'm not?" She was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Then I shall simply dispose of you. No one will know what happened to the rebel princess who just mysteriously disappeared one day. No one will know, and eventually no one will care." He said blithely with a non-chalant shrug of his shoulders, a hand playing lovingly across the handle of his favored gun.

Immediately she felt her temper flare at his cruel words, and she shot to her feet, slamming her palms down on the table.

"You, sir, are a vile, fiendish monster."

Reaver simply threw his head back and laughed. "There's that fiery temper. I must say you were aptly named, my dear Phoenix."

She was just about to really give him a piece of her mind and demand that he stop calling her by her full name when a wave of unadulterated, carnal heat came crashing down over her. Gasping when the dull throb of pleasure between her thighs she'd been valiantly trying to ignore turned into an aching need. Her knees went weak and nearly buckled and she had to grab hold of the table's edge to anchor herself to the spot.

"I did tell you that intense emotion's will only hasten your inevitable descent from grace. Frankly I'm surprised that your still able to think straight. I suspect that Hero's blood running through your veins must be acting against it, but it shan't save you for long." He said, looking positively thrilled at the prospect. It sent another shiver running down her spine.

"How can I be of use to you, then?" She asked softly in resignation, gently easing back into her chair. Rubbing her temples, she took three deep breaths in attempt to calm herself and the quickening pace of her heart.

"Ah, theres a good girl. I knew you'd come around." A victorious gleam in his eye. He knew he had her then.

"Research." He said simply, propping his elbows up on the arms of the chair while lacing his fingers together.

"In exchange for your life and the costs you have thusly incurred, you let me study what you're about to go through. As of the moment I have only seen up to two slices eaten, and I'm eager to see what such a large quantity will do. You'll be given accomdations here in my humble abode until the fruit has run its course."

"You mean... you'll be watching me?" She didn't like the sound of someone keeping such close tabs on her and also hated the mixture of trepidation and excitement she felt at hearing this.

"Don't look so hesitant. You may be damning your ill fortune at being caught, but you're actually better off this way. Would you rather be roaming around out _there_ when the full effects hit you, helpless to whomever and whatever happens upon you? You'll be safe from bandits and the like here."

_Yes but whose going to keep me safe from you?_ Her inner voice questioned.

"I meant what I said earlier, don't expect me to be throwing myself at you. That will never happen." She clarified, wanting to make sure he knew that on no uncertain terms would she ever sleep with him. If she could get him to verbally agree to that, maybe his own pride and vanity as a casanova who required no help, as he'd stated previously, would keep him from trying anything with her. That is, if she really got as bad as he was assuming, he did say that he thought her Hero's blood was fighting the effects. What made him think this she wasn't sure, but it was a small hope for her.

"Tsk, such a prude. Very well, I shall touch nary a hair on that charming head of yours. Your loss, though." He said and rising to his impressive height, he loomed above her, shadows cast in the valleys between each defined muscle in his torso by the firelight. Her eyes couldn't help but to be drawn to him, and gliding down his chest and abdomen, she saw a faint sprinkling of dark hairs just below his navel, leading down into the waistband of his pants...

A deep laugh that reeked of complete male smugness came from Reaver, causing her to startle as if physically burned. Wrenching her gaze from him once again, she cleared her throat.

"Then I suppose we have a deal." _What had she gotten herself into? _She thought dryly, half expecting an ominous scroll of parchment to appear before her with a quill and an inkwell of blood.

"Marvelous!" Clapping his hands together, he turned to Hatch.

"See our guest to her 'accommodations', will you?" A dark smile passed between the two men. Hatch came forward to stand next to her, presenting his arm out for her as if she'd take it. With a huff and as much dignity as her pleasure fogged mind would permit, she rose to her feet by herself.

"Once you've seen to it that she's comfortable, bring up a fresh shirt and my coat to the study. I'll be leaving shortly."

"Yes, master Reaver." Hatch said simperingly. Nix didn't even want to imagine what was the reason for the valet's apparent and disgusting affection for his twisted employer.

"Right this way, if you will m'lady." He said before taking off, back in the direction of the bedrooms. She gave Reaver a confused look, wondering why he was leaving after just saying he wanted to study her.

As if reading her mind, he gave her a flirtatious wink and said.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving you for too long. You've clearly expressed your desire to remain celibate during your stay here, and since our little heated exchange earlier scared off my guests, I'll be venturing out to find more willing bodies."

"I was _not_ worried." She snapped and turned away, disgusted by his promiscuity.

She had barely taken two steps to follow the black and gold clad servant when Reaver grabbed onto both of her arms from behind her. Dragging her roughly back against his hard body, he leaned down and murmured.

"I would never expect for someone as high and mighty as Albion's own virtuous princess to throw themselves at me. No, you see, for someone as pure and righteous as yourself that just wouldn't be enough. The stronger the moral convictions of the person I intend to conquer, the lower down I like to bring them. I'd only be satisfied with you crawling to me on hands and knees, begging to be filled in the way only I can please."

His torrid and shameless declaration caused her mind to go blank, every thought cast easily aside. An arc of electric lust lanced through her body and she nearly fainted. The blank void in her mind then suddenly filled with more naughty images. Images of him completely undressed, and her too. Of what they might do together if only she'd give in...

By the time she came to her senses and turned to lavish him with scathing retort, he was walking out the doors to the grand foyer. Without sparing her a glance, he gave a suave wave of his hand over his shoulder and chimed. "Tatty-bye!"

With a frustrated growl, she stomped off in pursuit of Hatch. _I can handle this,_ she told herself, trying to quill the dread and lusty anticipation she was feeling. She sent up a silent prayer to Avo, asking for to watch out over Regal who was no doubt worried sick about his mistress by now. _Although_, she thought sardonically, _he_ _seems to have gotten the better end of the deal_. Nix knew he could fend for himself for a little while, and at least he didn't have to put up with Reaver.

What she really needed to be worried about was herself.

Author's Note: I feel like I'm having to say this every time I post a chapter, but I'm sorry for the wait I would have had this out at least a day sooner but somebody in my house decided to flick off the switch to the power strip my mac is plugged into while I was in the middle of writing...yeah, not fun. I lost some stuff and had to redo it all. But enough with the ranting its here now and all is well,...or is it? :menacing laugh: I know it wasn't as fast paced as the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. And to everyone who reviewed, thanks I seriously appreciate. They keep me going :D. Now review!


	5. Chapter 5

Romance IS Industry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fable, unfortunately. Lyrics below are Fever from Bullet for my Valentine. Also, I am WARNING you, this is for mature audiences only, so if you're not of age or easily flustered, please avert thine eyes! Now, lights..camera...action!

I can feel your fever taking over

Can you see your fever taking over me?

I can feel your fever taking over

Got a dirty feeling that your the remedy

She was hunger. She was heat. She was agonizing, unbearable _need_.

Nix lay on the padded bottom of the cage, breathing heavy and nearly mindless with desire. She tossed her head from one side to the other in frustration, the strands of her hair that touched and whispered over her feverish skin causing her to let out a small, tortured moan. She bit her bottom lip. Hard enough to draw the coppery taste of blood as a fading voice in the back of her mind called out to her. It was pleading to return to sanity even as that same tiny part of her knew that she was steadily being swept further and further out in this hellish sea of lust.

The intensity in which she needed to be touched was as cruel as it was all-consuming, border lining on pain. Every fiber of her being was demanding something, yet she did not know how to achieve the very thing her body and mind so desperately craved.

Rolling over, she savored the feel of the satiny floor of her prison pressed against the front of her body, a vast portion of her clothes having been discarded. Her body bare for all to see save for the tiny, lacy white fabric that enclosed her very hot, very damp core. What were they called again? She had a feeling she may have known at some point...

She'd just begun to reach down to strip out of the irritating cloth when a sound penetrated through the lustful fog. A merry, whistled tune and the click clack of footsteps on the tile floor, getting closer...

It barely registered and garnered nothing more then a lazy, mildly interested flick of her eyes to the door, crossing her arms over and out in front her, resting her head on them as she watched and waited. Moments later a man stepped around the corner, clad mostly in black, a red halo cast on his sandy gold hair from the lanterns above, one hand occupied with a tray he'd carried in.

"Good evening, m'lady. I've got some water here for you, Lord Reaver said I was to make sure you stay hydrated." He said cheerily, the slight speech impediment accenting his words, and she didn't understand a bit of the gibberish coming out of his mouth.

He turned and drew near, his eyes squinting as he hoped to catch a glimpse of the fair princess. What he got was a little more than he'd expected, and both tray and metal goblet of water he'd brought for her clanged loudly on the tile. His eyes doing a long once over before two bushy brows shot up.

With heightened senses, Nix could smell the man from where he stood, and with interest briefly piqued, she lifted her head to examine him. He was inching nervously forward, seeming like he wasn't sure he wanted to be here, and she found that odd because he couldn't take his eyes off her. That part made sense though, she was a particularly fine animal, after all. Unfortunately for him, he was not. His face was unappealing, a big portion of it covered with some sort of cloth, his slouched posture lacking any dominant bearing. Within seconds of her examination she could tell three things. He was uninteresting, weak, and she would break him. Not what she needed at all. She turned her head away with a frustrated huff, she had wished for something to ease her suffering, but it certainly wouldn't be him.

Edging closer still, the male said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh come now sweet 'art, why don't you sit up and let ol' Barry Hatch get a good look-see, hm?"

"What a lovely night this has turned out to be." Reaver murmured to himself as he stepped through the doors of his dining hall, spinning his cane in one black gloved hand. It wasn't every night one caught a beautiful young woman, a princess no less, in their home and practically gift wrapped.

_Well, at least for most people, it isn't._ He thought dryly with a low snicker.

After leaving the royal rebel in the capable hands of his right hand man, he'd

made a quick jaunt over to the home of the newly wed nobles that had just moved to Millfields. So thrilled they'd been by being graced with his presence and sincerest well-wishes, it'd been quick work tumbling them into bed, even though technically they hadn't even made it _to _the bed. He usually liked to linger but after slaking his needs he'd bid them a hasty farewell, something far more interesting awaiting him at home.

Lips quirking into a fiendish smile, he rounded the corner to his bedroom. Immediately he noticed the secret passage was opened, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Hatch was constantly forgetting to close the damn thing, making him consider if it was perhaps time to get a new valet. He did enjoy the man's ribald commentary from time to time, but servants were a gold piece a dozen.

Leaning the cane against the wall, he took his favored top hat from his head and pulled off the gloves, setting them on his desk. Shrugging out of his black fur lined coat and leaving it across one of the wingback chairs that stood in front of the hearth, he made for the private chamber with a spring in his step, anxious to see how his guest was faring.

Half way down the hallway, a loud clatter drew his attention and the Dragonstomper was instantly in his hand. Was it possible she was attempting an escape? Finger wrapped around the trigger and ready, he crept closer. It was silent for a moment then he heard Hatch saying something. A little tension eased out of his shoulders, the servants tone hadn't sounded threatened, but the still pistol remained firmly in hand.

Stepping into the room, he saw the man servant standing in front of the cage with his back to him, leaning over slightly with his hand reaching through the bars.

"And just what is it you think you're doing over there?" He inquired in a razor sharp tone, both nettled and intrigued. Hatch knew she was off limits yet he was deliberately disobeying his orders.

The man visibly startled, yanking his hand back and spinning about to face him.

"O-oh, Master Reaver. I was just bringing her some water like you said I ought to, sir." He stammered, skittishly eyeing the drawn pistol.

"Yes, I can see that." He said drolly, already having noted the mess upon the floor. A noise came from the cage behind Hatch, and with a flick of his gun issued a silent command for the man to step out of the way. Wasting no time, he skittered over to stand by the doors to await further orders or dismissal, happy he hadn't been shot for his near slip up.

The arousing sight that greeted him made him go hard, despite just having been out to sate his needs, and he found himself simply staring for a long moment.

"Hatch, leave us and only come back if I summon you. Let the other servants know I'm not to be disturbed." He said, his lips curling into a grim, catlike smile so big it caused the black heart on his cheek to crinkle slightly.

It was true that he'd made a deal to not touch her, but it was also true he was never one to deny himself or keep his word if he didn't wish to. If he were to have a conscience, it would have simply stated that she wasn't herself right now, and therefore did not qualify under the original agreement.

Just as she had with the other, she caught his scent before she'd even been able to see him, the first male standing in her way. She could hear him too, his deep voice sending shivers running down her spine as he said something she couldn't understand to the other, causing him to jump and thankfully turn away.

Lifting her head, she tried to peek around the slouched figure but to no avail. A powerful, electric aura exuded from the newcomer and she desperately wanted to see, and was delighted when the other moved quickly away, revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Dark, dominant, dangerous. That was _exactly _what she needed, what she had to have.

Pushing herself up to rest on her forearms and knees, she arched her back, sticking her rump in the air. Wetting her lips, she watched in mesmerized silence as he sauntered forward, an odd long object in his hand that he poked in between the bars, aiming it down at her.

Eager for attention, she sat up and came back to rest on her knees, grabbing onto the bars of her prison. The curious thing was now in her face, and he arched a slender brow in amusement, his face a mask of calm interest. The mask was quickly shattered though when she leaned forward and touched the tip of her pink tongue close to where his finger rested, close but not enough to touch, and ran it up the length of the cool metal to the end. Captivated by the way his intense eyes glazed and hardened, she smiled as he pulled the object back, shoving his other hand into his pocket and produced another small item that he shoved into a slot on the cage door. With a turn of the wrist and a soft metallic click, if she was finally to be released?

Confused when he seemed to be just about to free her then he turned and strolled over to the bed, sitting and leaning back casually onto his arms, legs spread. His demeanor seemed mostly to be cool and unaffected, but his gaze was a blazing emerald inferno of carnality, full of dark promise.

Though her heart quivered with fear, she wouldn't dare look away, caught up in those hungry eyes. Pushing open the small cage door, she inched forward and slide each leg out, touching her feet to the floor. The two remained silent but the one mutual understanding of what was about to happen rolled off of them, sexual tension heavily charging the air.

She moved to stand, but the moment she gained her feet he gave her a heart stopping smile that wrought an involuntary sigh of adoration from her. Her body went weak as a rush of hot desire swept through her blood, her breasts and loins plumping, growing softer, fuller. Just that one look causing her body to go ripe and ready for the master before her. Falling to her knees in worship of such a magnificence, the ample white mounds of her chest bounced from the movement. The ever present ache between her legs that she'd felt for as long as she could remember in her hazy mind beat into a pressing, urgent demand and if she didn't get something to fill it and make her whole again, she would just die. Drown in the surging tides of passion.

She knew this man had a very _large _something that was exactly what she needed. She'd never physically beheld him in all his glory before, but it was as sure as the rising of the sun. It was in his bold smiles, in the arrogant and proud way he moved, the promise in his eyes. And it was most definetly in the way he pitched forward quickly from his laid back position, seemingly about to lunge for her with a strangled growl that came from deep within his chest. He managed to stopped himself but savage want flashed across his face as they stared at each other, lips drawn slightly back and teeth bared in an aggressive, animalistic kind of way. Nix wanted to know what those lips and teeth would feel like on her.

What a perfect predator he must be to make his prey tremble with anticipation and yearn for his touch.

Leaning forward, she dropped onto her hands on the cold marble floor. It was hard and painful on her knees, but it barely mattered to her. He was about to make everything better...

Reaver released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, drawing in the reins on the wild lust that had almost overcame him. When she'd fallen to her knees, his vanity and ego had been stroked to new heights. It turned him on to see how greatly she was effected by him, even knowing she was high off the aphrodisiac. His vast amount of experience had been the only thing that had kept him from springing forward and dragging down that sublime body to the floor, pushing himself into her and taking her right there, hard and swift.

Wits properly collected, he leaned back onto his arms again and crooked a finger at her, signaling a come-hither. With a cocky smirk he watched as she began to crawl to him. He was oh so glad he'd decided to come home when he did, this was proving to be quite an amusing diversion from the usual routine that he usually found himself in when in Albion. Its people, while there may be a few exceptions, were mostly unimaginative and boring in bed. He didn't think that would be the case with the hot blooded princess.

The bold, flirtatious smile that graced her lips as she came to him on hands and knees was a welcome change from the scowl she often treated him to, as was the change in what was usually hostile body language. Now her back was arched, and his eyes traveled from the delicate shoulders down the dip in her spine and back up over that sweet ass that was raised high in one big seductive invitation. An invitation he fully intended to accept.

The little leap of excitement that his pulse and a certain appendage took as she came to a stop between his legs was truly something considering they hadn't even touched yet. Coming up onto her legs, she lifted her hands from the floor, placing them at his knees and sliding them slowly upwards over his thighs as she rose above him. Reaver reclined back onto the bed as she was coming up, her hands passing tantalizingly past his groin and over his stomach and finally coming to a halt at his chest, their bodies staying scant inches from each other. Though he was delighting in the gentle sway of her full breasts, he resisted the urge to take them into his hands, to play with the rosy pink nipples that stood in tight little buds. He'd wait and see where she would lead them.

The fall of her long, dark hair was like a silken curtain around his face and as their hot gazes collided, he could see how her lovely silver grey eyes that sparkled with desire were dilated by the arousal and drug coursing through her blood, and not one ounce of guilt flittered into his conscience. The lusty smile she gave him heated his own blood and when she finally leaned down and brushed those lush, pouty lips against his, all thoughts were banished and he was only intense, primal feeling.

Thrusting his hands into her hair and grabbing two fistfuls of the soft tresses, he quickly took control of her first feather light attempt and turned it into a searing hot kiss that claimed ownership. It was demanding, hard and the ferocity of it reopened the small bite mark she'd made earlier. Blood spiced the brutal kiss and sent them further into their frenzy of dark passion.

He could feel her inexperience, but it didn't lessen the effect she was having on him. If anything it made him even more eager to educate her on the matter. Their lips slanted hungrily over each other again and again, and with a gentle tug at her hair, he tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. As the velvet touch of their tongues tangled together, she whimpered and pulled each leg up and straddled his hips, shifting around until she trapped the hard ridge of his arousal in the vee of her thighs.

Moaning, Reaver ground up against her hot core and damned his clothes that were keeping them separated, and she made a soft sound of annoyance as she too realized that she'd never removed that scrap of cloth that was wrapped around her most intimate spot like some kind of cruel sexual torture device. In one swift, graceful roll he assumed the top, amused by her little yelp of surprise at being displaced so quickly, and was on his knees above her, his hands nearly a blur of movement as deft fingers untied the black cravat bowed at his throat. Next he stripped out of the brown leather vest and thin black undershirt and tossed them to the floor, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the princess who was now panting softly, watching him.

The moment his chest and torso was bare her hands were touching and roaming over his muscles, making a tiny shiver lick at the base of his spine. Belt unbuckled and pants now unbuttoned, he turned away, earning him a dismayed grunt that made him laugh.

"Impatient for something, are we?" He asked while kicking off his boots and sliding off the edge of the bed to stand for a split second as he rid himself of the bothersome pants and undergarments. She didn't answer with words but gasped in lustful delight when he stood before her nude, her eyes greedily traveling over the glory of his body, going wide when they fell on the thick shaft that stood tall and at the ready, reaching past his navel.

Frustrated and needy, she sat up and grabbed his wrists, pulling him back to bed with her. He was sure and powerful but allowed himself to be taken along, sinking down and encircling his arms around her, crushing her against him. Instantly their skin sizzled at the touch and dropping his face into the curve of her neck, he gave another deep growl that unhinged something inside of her and tossing her head back, she let out a moan full of longing.

Reaver used his weight to push her down and grabbed her trim waist, easily hauling her into the center of the bed, nipping and licking at the tender column of her throat while her hands ceaselessly roamed over the wide expanse of his hard shoulders and back. Raining down hot kisses over her collarbone, his hands glided over the smooth, supple skin of her hips and flat stomach, appreciating how he could feel muscle she'd obviously trained hard for under all her womanly softness. When finally he came to the pale half globes of her breasts, he cupped one and brought his mouth just above the other. His glittering emerald gaze drawn by another soft whimper, he met her wild gaze and flashed her a teasing smile before flicking his tongue across the pink bud of her nipple, his thumb doing the same to its twin.

Her nails dug lightly into his back, and after he gave the pert little mountains another flick of his tongue and thumb, they burrowed further into his flesh. This and the tortured keening sound she made added fuel to his fire, and he fastened his lips to her nipple, suckling softly while gently rolling the other between his thumb and index finger for a moment before switching his oral attentions to the other while the former was teased by skillful fingers.

As she began to wriggle beneath him and moan loudly from his assault, he didn't even notice one of her hands slipping from its place at his back. Until, that is, it boldly wrapped itself around his stiff erection, gently caressing upwards to the tip where her fingers began a delicate inspection of the head. Surprised and highly aroused, his teeth nipped a little harder at her nipple than he'd meant to, and as she gave another cry of pleasure, Reaver groaned at the sudden state of painful arousal he found himself in. The vivacious minx was getting to him, and again he had to fight the tempting and overwhelming desire to rip off her panties and get inside her as quickly as possible.

"Not yet." He ground out in a hoarse whisper, more to himself than to her. She'd not spoken once to him, and he suspected it was because she was in a place beyond words due to the drug like fruit.

His arrogance pushed the fact it'd been a while since he'd gotten this hot for someone, especially for a woman barely into her twenties, from his mind, which wasn't hard considering the pressing matter at hand. He'd be damned if he'd spoil this delicious victory with his impatience, this was something to be savored.

_Speaking of delicious..._

They waged a brief, silent war as he tried to dislodge her hand from himself, and upon finally winning freedom and an irked growl from the princess, he started to trail another path of fiery kisses, interrupted by only a nibble and lick here or there, down the swell of her breasts and across her torso. Stopping at the line of lacy white panties that rested just above her pelvic bone, he ran his hands up the length of her body and back down her legs, loving the fine silky skin.

With his teeth he picked up the thin material and began to tug it down, dragging his hands up her thighs, caressing. Hooking his thumbs into the panties as he released it from between his teeth, he ruthlessly pulled them down, and in her want to be rid of them, she lifted her legs to help him just as he was pulling the pesky underwear over the bend at her knees.

Sliding them off her feet, he noticed, with lewd pleasure that made him even more eager to taste her, how soaked the white panties were as he tossed them over onto one of the nightstand tables. Never was there a more appropriate trophy for what he was about to do.

Now that she was completely naked, Nix gazed down the length of her body as he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs apart while he lowered himself down between them. The position made her feel vulnerable and exposed, a sacrifice on the alter of his lust. Heady excitement and primitive drive mingling together to make her delirious with need. A mindless nymphomaniac slave to her own desires and the sole wish to please her lover.

He gave her another one of those dark smiles that lit up his forbiddingly handsome face, and being honored with such blinding perfection made her soul hurt and want to weep with joy. She felt him run his hands across her thighs as he leaned closer and nearly exploded when his hot hands opened the slick folds of her sex and even hotter tongue slowly stroked over that taut, aching bud that lay just above the center of her femininity.

It'd been almost enough to send her over the sweet edge she was teetering on the brink of, but thats exactly what it'd been meant to do, leave her feeling weak and breathless. More slow, long masterful strokes that teased and tormented, bringing her close but never going all the way. A quick flick of his tongue sent a little jolt through her body and she cried out, arching her hips up.

Laughing huskily, he halted the attack of his mouth and slipped a finger inside her, finding one of the many special spots that drove a woman wild. Quickly he had her writhing, mewling helplessly, her hands tightly gripping the crimson coverlet. A second finger slid into her wet tightness and he pushed deeper into her, probing gently until he hit her maidenhead, proof of her virginity. So the panties hadn't been the final barrier between the two of them, after all.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, but the discovery of her purity was thrilling. The electrifyingly savage need finally and completely overtook him, no longer able to deny the painful throbbing of his cock.

Panting and tortured, she twisted and turned, lost in the incredibly intimate thing he'd been doing to her. For a brief moment she had been just ever so slightly not as empty, not so desperate and achy inside, yet when he withdrew his attentions from her, she went cold and her body yearned horribly for him. She wasn't forced to wait long however and was heated by the warmth of his body as he was suddenly atop her with preternatural speed and grace, stretching his spectacular, long and chiseled body over her's, nudging her thighs wider apart with his own. Being covered by him, by their skin touching and sliding together nearly everywhere was one of the best things she'd ever felt. Her breasts tingled pressed against the hard wall of his chest and she was dizzyingly aroused.

Reaver seized her wrists and pushed them together high above her head, shackling both in one of his large strong hands, his other gliding down to grace her left nipple with a light pinch before fondling the fullness of her breast. Her gasp was devoured as his lips captured her own for another hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to dance along her own as if he were making love to her mouth with his. He kissed and nipped and licked and teased until she was crying out incoherently, completely lost in him.

After catching her succulent lower lip between his teeth, tugging playfully, he broke the kiss and canted his head back a moment to regard the wild and steamy expression on her face. They stared at each other, and he enjoyed the way her lips were kiss-bruised and swollen from his attentions, the pleading he saw in her eyes. He reached down with his free hand and took hold of his pulsing erection, guiding the tip to her silky hot center.

Nix felt his hardness at her entrance, and made a noise that was akin to purring, somehow knowing without ever having experienced it, that she was about to get what exactly what she needed even as an odd, tiny voice in the distant recesses of her mind tried one last, feeble attempt at ringing the warning bell, but hedonistic, primitive Nix didn't hear it.

The pressure was intense as he slowly pushed in, and while she knew she wanted this, her body resisted his intrusion. Pleasure intoxicated, impatient and ignoring the pain, she made a soft keening sound, lifting her hips against his she succeeded in assisting him in all the way to her barrier. Her lover made a low, deep sound of appreciation and he dropped his head and went still for a moment. When he looked back up at her, the glance of raw, dark carnality was terrifyingly breathtaking.

Taking his arm that wasn't busy holding her wrists captive, he pressed his forearm flush to the bed and propped his weight on it. Even in the mindless grip of passion he was in, there was one thing he wanted desperately to see that made him fight temporarily for a clear head. With the tip of his head butting up against her virginity, he thrust swiftly through it, and penetrating deeply, she cried out in shock. He watched the mixture of agony and satisfaction flit onto her face, her eyes flying wide and slender brows arching, drawing together as she no doubt battled the sensation of her hymen ripping. She bit down on her bottom lip and he felt her tremble all over, even deep inside. He saw the mist of tears prick her eyes, loving every bit of the pain and pleasure he could cause in her.

He wanted to lock away his moment of triumph, the memory of her face like this, to keep it for the long, long years ahead of him. This was one of his sweetest victories to date, and he'd not soon forget it.

When the veil of tears lifted from her eyes and they glowed with renewed passion, looking up at him with that voracious need that he recognized from himself, he relinquished the threadbare control he'd managed to maintain for that brief moment and plunged all the way into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Thankfully for Nix the excruciating pleasure/pain ebbed away and left in its wake was the wonderful feeling of being so filled and stretched with his impaling thickness. Dark emerald and silver grey hues met and shared a knowing look, and her lips crept back into a brazen smile as she ground up against him. A smirk curved his own lips and he withdrew, only to thrust right back into her over and over again, setting a fast and steady pace.

For a moment she couldn't even manage the strength to move, helpless with her hands detained above her head. All she could do was surrender, take the relentless driving of his powerful hips and allow the skilled master of her erotic sea to steer her through the raging maelstrom she felt inside, her climax building in intensity and fast approaching.

Feverishly she wrapped her legs around him, causing her hips to fall back at just such an angle and permit him even deeper access while she arched them to continually meet his own. He released her wrists then, groaning and using both arms to hold himself up as his tempo sped up, pumping into her. Arms now free, she clung to him, broken whimpers spilling from her lips and fingernails digging into the flesh of his back again. The noise he made before claiming her lips in another fierce kiss was absolutely primal and he began plunging his tongue into her mouth in rhythm with his lower body.

The resonating sweet tension that had been gripping her body spiraled suddenly out of control, exploding and fragmenting, splintering into a thousand bits of shattered woman. She broke the kiss, tossing her head back and trembling with the unutterable, exquisite sensation that flooded her senses and threatened to black out her vision as she gazed sightlessly up at the canopy of the bed. Through the haze of euphoria, one of her lovers strange words mysteriously waltzed to the forefront of her mind, and unable to hold it back, it burst from her lips just as rapturous tears of ecstasy welled up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Reaver!"

She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, climaxing around him, then Reaver too reached his own peak, the immense pleasure coming to its crescendo, and he thrust hard. Once, twice, then held deep, spilling himself into her and breathing her name.

He collapsed onto her, their chests rising and falling heavily as they inhaled sex scented air greedily, bodies glistening with sweat and satisfaction. Both of them laid there motionless, stunned by the mind-numbing bliss, and Nix felt the edges of darkness fold around her, taking her down into sound, gratified slumber.

Her lover only allowed her to drowse for a time, for he'd wakened her with more of his hot touches and caresses. The coming hours were filled with her ecstatic screams as he took her many times, in many ways. Several of those times being when she herself had demanded incessantly, wanting to worship his body and he had been only to pleased to comply. Her lover was inexhaustible, and luckily she was his match.

Author's Note: Well look guys, you see he,..she.. Yeah, you know what you read. Anyways hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do so love reviews, so if you feel so inclined, drop me a line! ^_~


	6. Repercussions

Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fable. If I did, we'd all be able to romance Reaver, lol. Lyrics below are from Truth and Consequence by 18 Visions.

A's/N: Real quick, I'd like to say that, since your obviously reading this, I'm happy I didn't scare you off with that intense last chapter! I did think about toning it down, but late last year I was lucky enough to meet my favorite author in the world, and she told me that creativity should never be restrained or compromised for the views of others if you feel like it's whats true to your creative flow. I did that and I hope it came out alright.

When I was holding you I think I died

Your touch, Your kiss

Its killing me so slowly I think

I lost the feeling in my heart tonight

Consciousness trickled slowly into the sleeping Heroes mind, rousing her from a dreamless slumber. With an undignified groan that no doubt would have Jasper lecturing her on courtly manners any time now, Nix groggily fished about for another pillow and plunked it down over her head to block out any incoming reprimands and the pounding of those damned hammers. It was still early morning, or at least she assumed it was since her personal butler poltergeist had yet to wake her, so what in the world were mason's doing working around the castle at this hour? She really hoped Logan wasn't having another godawful statue put up somewhere.

It took her another minute of lying there, completely miserable, to belatedly realize the pounding was really inside her head. Being sore from head to foot, coupled with the splitting headache, she could only surmise that she must have gotten completely foxed and fallen down a flight of stairs or something of the like. Hadn't she promised herself to never drink that much again, after the horrible night of her twentieth birthday two years ago? Clutching the pillow closer, she then noticed its faint yet wonderful smell that caused her heart to stutter over a beat. What could it be from, she briefly pondered?

Rolling over onto her stomach, she began to rub her temples delicately, trying to recall what happened. Nothing but a blank slate disturbingly came up, her head fuzzy and clouded. There was a strange, niggling sensation that she was forgetting something extremely important, but damn it all, she couldn't remember for the life of her. Exactly how much had she drank last night and who in their right mind had let her? She wondered irritably.

She mulled it over a moment, and the best she could come up with is that whatever it was, it started with the letter R. Some sort of royal obligation? No, that wasn't it. Reception, ransom, recruitment? No, no and no. Something about Regal? Other than he wasn't in bed with her, she didn't think anything was wrong, it wasn't unusual for him to be down in the kitchens begging for some tasty leftover scraps from the previous evenings dinner.

Rebellion? Yes, that had to be it! She thought, thankful for the slim ray of clarity that cut through some of the fog in her mind. She was in the middle of trying to overthrow her power-mad brother, Logan! How could she have forgotten? Well, for starters, all she'd known since leaving the castle was hard cots and even harder bedrolls, so being in such a comfortable bed was a bit disorienting. She'd even go so far as to say that it was even more luxurious than her own royal bed.

Although she was relieved to remember something that was definetly classified as important, the annoying little niggle wouldn't go away. Frustrated, she threw the pillow from her head and pushed up from the mattress, moving into a cross-legged sitting position. As the tangle of silk sheets slipped down and chilly air swept over her skin, she didn't even have time to wonder or care why she was sleeping naked. Light pierced through her eyelids, causing her headache to spike so bad it nearly sent her scurrying back under the covers.

"Can't stay in bed all day..."She groused, lifting her arms up high and stretching out the soreness in her body languorously. If only Jasper could have heard that, he would have been so proud. Alright, so first order of business was to find out where she was, then to see if she could get something to eat, because she was absolutely ravenous. Daring to squint open her eyes defiantly against the light, hoping to take a quick peek around the room to get a better understanding of her surroundings, she stopped, and gaped.

A frigid numbness washed over her, like someone had just plunged her headfirst into a wintery river, as her light sensitive eyes grew wide, despite the pain, and stared up at the large crest that adorned the headboard, bits and pieces of hazy memories finally arising. The golden insignia sporting two elegant R's surrounded by a cog emblazoned into her mind, a sign of the indisputable line of demarcation she had crossed. The answer she'd been looking for was glaring her unabashedly in the face. There wasn't a soul in Albion who didn't know that sigil.

She wasn't sure how much time fell away as she sat there, staring, paralyzed by incredulous shock. She should have felt something, anything, but she didn't. Emotions seemed deadened and frozen. What could she say? What could she do?

Nothing. The damage had already been done.

Doing a clinical and methodical mental check of herself, she noted a slight, dry stickiness on her thighs, an internal rawness that couldn't be explained by a simple fall. Not that she was bothering with futile, cleverly concocted reasons for her physical condition.

After a time, something behind her made a high pitched squeak, and half-turning at the waist, she cast a listless glance over her shoulder. The something, in actuality, was a someone whom was standing at the threshold of the secret passage. A short female of slight build, clad in a black dress neatly trimmed with gold, a wicker basket overflowing with crimson sheets in tow, was staring at her.

"H-hello, ma'am." Came the stuttered response, accompanied by a bob that should have been a curtsy, made awkward by the laundry hamper.

Somehow the woman seemed familiar, and looking through the plainly coifed hair, worried expression and dark rings under her eyes, recognition set in.

"Jacqueline?" Nix inquired with detached curiosity. If she was correct, the woman was the daughter of one of the wealthier noblemen at court. Under normal circumstances she would have found her being dressed in a servant's attire and her presence here to be quite peculiar, but these were definetly less than normal.

It was now her turn to be the object of scrutiny as the maid peered hard at her, then gasped.

"Your Highness!" Jacqueline exclaimed, seeming both happy and relieved to see her, rushing forward, dumping off her basket at the end of the bed as she did so.

"I knew Lord Reaver had a...guest...over, but I never would have guessed it was y-..." Her voice faltered, then trailed off completely. The troubled countenance that befell the woman's attractive face as she got close enough to truly observe her withdrawn and undressed state spoke volumes.

With a sympathetic smile Jacqueline leaned down, honey brown eyes centered on her own vacant grey hues as she reached out and brushed a wayward strand of hair from them.

"Why don't we draw you up a nice bath?" She asked gently, concern evident in her voice. When she nodded her compliance, the other woman wasted no time in scooping up the sheets that had pooled around her and snugly pulling them around her body. Nix grabbed hold of them, clutching them to her chest as she slid out of bed, staggering as her legs nearly giving way beneath her own weight.

"Oh my." Said Jacqueline, sliding an arm around the unsteady princess.

"I'm fine." Nix snapped lightly, trying to gather the tatters of her dignity while pushing her away.

Startled and intimidated, she immediately cast her eyes downward, offering a hasty, disheartened apology. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Noticing the effect her less than friendly attitude, Nix sighed. The surreality of her situation had left her reeling, but that was no reason to take it out on an innocent bystander.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just trying to help." She plastered on a fake smile after giving her empty response. Apparently it was enough to fool Jacqueline who gave a bright, sunny smile and leapt forward to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Forgive me, your highness, but it is so good to see a familiar face!"

"Likewise." She said, wincing. Something of her pain must have came through in her voice, because she was immediately released.

"Oh right, sorry. Come on then, Lord Reaver is out right now, but we should go ahead and get you all fancied up for when he returns." She said, turning and making for the door.

_Well that answers one of my questions_, Nix thought sullenly. Not that she wasn't

overtly glad that the no good, treacherous, lying bastard wasn't here, but that only left her with the desire to pummel something. Namely him, without the object of her ire there to vent her frustrations on, however, she was left feeling oddly iced over and desensitized.

"I think I could go without the "fancying up" if you don't mind, I'd really just prefer to have my own clothes back, if that's possible." She wouldn't even mind if they were dirty, just as long as they were hers.

"As you wish, my lady. I'll bring them up once we get you set up, their clean and dry now."

They'd already been washed and dried? How long had she been mindlessly out of control? She wondered, panicking silently. Just then, her stomach growled loudly as if in a rather embarrassing answer to her question. She'd just eaten a small dinner before Hatch, damn him, had locked in her that cage downstairs. At the very least, it would have had to have been over several hours.

The thought of that alone made her feel faint as she was led out of the room and down the short hallway. Stopping just outside the last door on the right, Jacqueline opened the door with a cheerful "here we are" and stepped away to allow royalty in first. Stepping forward with a light nod of appreciation, she entered the room.

Barely a foot into the octagon shaped room, Nix drew up short, overwhelmed by the barrage of luxury before her. From the large mirrors with their frames of brilliant, shining gold that hung on each wall, the sumptuous red velvet drapes that separated each one, to the tall brass incense burner set off to one corner, it was like nothing she had ever seen.

In the center of the eight sided room, stood a dais of black and white swirled marble, a thick white rug covering the front portion of its steps and onto the floor in front. Atop it stood a modern marvel of a bathing pool, because her mind simply refused to accept something that large that could fit six or more people should be considered a bathtub, cut of clear crystal into the shape of an enormous half shell, the different facets sparkling magnificently in a beam of sunlight. On one side of the dais, a tall, bronze statue of a beautiful nude woman stood next to it, bent provocatively at the hips over the lip of the shell, an urn in her arms.

Stepping further into the room, her reflection caught her eye. She stopped and gave herself a long hard look. No wonder Jacqueline, who was now skirting in behind her, murmuring something about getting the water going, couldn't recognize her, she could barely recognize herself.

The wild haired temptress she saw staring back at her was a stranger, with the crimson sheets bundled around her and pouty, kiss swollen lips. Nix edged closer to one of the mirrors, closer to this mystery woman, and reached out to touch the cool glass with trembling fingertips. The cold, empty stare was at such odds with the amorous looking woman that it was frightening. Was it really her?

Her self reflection was interrupted by the gurgling of water, and turning around, she found that Jacqueline was leaning over, messing with a lever at the base of the statue, and water was now flowing from the urn in the bronze woman's arms and into the crystal shell. Jacqueline stood and gave her another smile.

"If you'll just excuse me, you're majesty, I need to pop down to the laundry room to bring up some fresh towels. Feel free to just pick out a scented oil there on the steps and add it to your bathwater." She gestured to the other side of the dais, where an assortment of many different colored jars and bottles sit, glittering like jewels, before she hopped merrily down the steps and disappeared out the door, shutting it behind her.

Nix stared at the door a moment, feeling a little lost. Alone now, she was subject to her mind and all its insisting pondering and its damning, albeit oddly hazy, memories. With a sharp shake of her head to banish such thoughts, she set about looking through the bottles of oils and salts. The bathing pool was almost full by the time she had gone through the different bottles, selecting one made of bright yellow glass that contained an oil that smelled of roses and lilac's. Adding it to the water absentmindedly, she replaced it back in its proper place, turned the water off, then gave the door a suspicious glance.

When certain it was fully shut and no one was spying on her, she dropped the sheets from her body and was just about to step over the edge of the crystal shell when her reflection drew her attention a second time, and what she saw made her gasp with the first true reaction she'd had since waking.

In muted horror she stared at a multitude of bruises that were scattered haphazardly over her body, the little love bite marks across her neck and shoulders. Her eyes lingered on a set of especially upsetting handprints on the back of her upper thighs, dark fingermarks curling around onto her bottom. Just what in the name of Avo and all the Heroes had they been doing down there?

Summoning up all her will power, she tried to block out the darker details of her dilemma. What she needed to do now was take a step back and concentrate on a way to get out of this mess. Easing down into the hot water, sitting down on a small ledge that had been crafted for sitting, she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped. There was no denying it was soothing on her aching and weary muscles.

She leaned her head back onto the lip of the crystal, gazing up to find a circular, golden chandelier hanging above, filled with at least a hundred unlit red candles, more mirrors somehow mystifyingly attached to the ceiling around it. In the center of the chandeliers mount was where the sunlight was streaming in from, a unique little window cut directly into the ceiling. Would wonders never cease?

Gazing up to the small sliver of blue skies beyond, her head started to spin with questions. They all boiled down to the one fact that she couldn't deny, even as she vehemently wished it wasn't true.

She'd had sex with Reaver. Not just any sex either, but ridiculously uninhibited, feverishly erotic, and if the marks on her body were anything to go by, passionately rough sex. With the parts that she could recall, it'd been a little bit dirty sometimes, and a hell of a lot raw.

With sharp shake of her head, Nix closed her eyes and really tried not to let her mind wander too far and focus this time. She needed to find her belongings, even if she had to unfortunately leave behind the Black Dragon, getting the gauntlets was paramount. What good was she to the Resistance, and the rest of Albion for the matter, if she couldn't harness her power as a Hero? For the first time since learning she was one, she felt a pang of humiliation that unlike her father, she had to rely on a crutch to be of any use.

A few minutes later, Jacqueline returned with not only fluffy white towels, but her clothes in tow, breaking Nix from the melancholy musings she'd had as she scrubbed her skin thoroughly. She stored most of them on some shelves secreted away behind one of the mirrors, then brought one over and helped her from the water.

Quickly she dried herself, toweling off her hair to the best of her ability, and took her clothes. While she was dressing though, she noticed something about one particular article of clothing, or rather, the lack thereof.

"Um..Jacqueline?" She asked to the other woman, who had turned around to give her princess a little more privacy.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I..uh, I think something's missing." _Hm, awkward._

"O-oh. Them's was all the clothes that I could find, my lady." By the embarrassed tone in her voice, it was apparent she knew exactly what was missing. Immediately they both dropped the uncomfortable subject.

Once dressed, she was led back into Reaver's bedchamber, and she got the distinct feeling suddenly that Jacqueline, while completely friendly, wasn't so much here to see to her needs as she was to keep an eye on the royal prisoner. The maid produced a fine silver brush and gestured to one of the creme colored wingback chairs in front of the hearth. A mild fire had been built inside to dispel some of the damp chill that had crept down from the Mistpeak mountains to wrap Millfields in its wintery embrace.

Unsure of what else to do, Nix sat. She could most definetly knock the girl out and start snooping about, but what if another servant came up, or Reaver himself? It was a big house, and without a clue to where her things were, that outcome was highly possible. Maybe she could talk a certain maid she knew into helping her out, but first she'd need to see where her loyalties lie. She was working as a servant for Reaver after all.

Jacqueline pulled the brush through the wet, disheveled mane of dark chocolate, working so gently through the tangles that Nix actually enjoyed it. Made a little drowsy by the primping and warmth of the fire, she listened on to the maid's excited chattering, hoping she could glean something from the conversation. Between the rush of compliments and the complaints of the recent change in weather, she started to think that she'd learn nothing of use from her. Until that is she was bombarded with a horde of questions about people from court. Nix filled her in on the one's she knew about, but before she could finish giving her unfortunately dour report, she was interrupted.

"Do you know if Lilian Varens ever accepted Sir Thomas's proposal?"

"Yes, they were married late last spring. Logan let them get married in the gardens at the castle. It was very beautiful ceremony." Nix said, happy to be the bearer of some good news. It had come to a shock to most of everyone that her brother had allowed their request to get married in the royal gardens, with the erratic and temperamental state he was always in these days. The warm sunny day had been perfect for the happy couple, she remembered fondly. Not a single thing had overshadowed it, which could probably be attributed to the fact Logan hadn't bothered to attend it, choosing instead to hole himself up in the war room as was usual.

"Oh, how romantic! I'm so happy to hear that, she was my best friend, you know. She is lucky to catch such a good looking man who is also quite the gentlemen." She sighed reverently.

Nix saw the moment of opportunity finally present itself for her to test the waters and pounced.

"I do agree with you, Sir Thomas is an attractive man, but I don't think he holds a candle to Lord Reaver. Wouldn't you agree?" She said, laying on a thick coating of feigned, sugary sweet admiration to her voice.

_I can't believe I just actually said that. _She thought bewilderedly while doing a damn fine job at ignoring a cheeky inner voice that said she wasn't exactly lying.

The brush stopped midstroke, the careful ministrations coming to a halt. A long moment passed by in silence, and Nix could feel the sudden agitation coming from behind her.

"Yes, he is very pleasing on the eyes, ma'am." The strain to Jacqueline's voice was terribly obvious, and it made her wonder. Was she not here of her own accord?

"But?" Nix pressed delicately. This was it, the moment of truth, the moment when she found out if she could trust her or not, and she didn't want to bungle it with improper handling.

Another pause full of anxeity, and when she finally responded, it was so low it would have been inaudible had she not leaned down, hands now on the princess's shoulders, and whispered into her ear.

"Please, my lady, exercise caution with him. He may be charming to you now, but some of the things I've seen here are quite...unsettling. I know you must have seen the marks on you're body, and a little bit of rough love is the least of your worries."

"Why are you here?" Turning around, Nix fixed the other woman with a inquiring gaze. At first she had thought maybe Jacqueline had taken such a fancy to Reaver that she'd offered her services as maid in his household, yet her plea of concern said otherwise. This didn't make any sense.

"Because she wants to be, isn't that right?" A sharp voice cut from across the room.

Both women gave a startled little jump, but only one of them whipped around to face the owner of said voice. Nix kept her eyes firmly on her newfound, unsuspecting comrade, watching the fretful expression transform her wisplike face while she performed a hasty curtsy.

"Of course, my lord." Jacqueline said nervously, wringing the gold hem of her dresses black overcoat.

"You may leave now."

The frightened woman hurried across the room and out the door, not even casting so much as a backward glance, leaving Nix terribly alone with the man she wasn't so sure she wanted to face now.

"Good morning, princess." Reaver chimed cheerily, coming closer.

The warrior within that Walter had worked so hard to train demanded she turn and face the enemy, reasoning that it wasn't safe to be unaware of his every move, but still she turned away and fixed her eyes on the crackling fire, determined not to see him out of her periphereal. She wasn't ready for this confrontation, but sadly she didn't have a choice.

A whisper of sound on her right told her that he was closeby, and quickly Nix steeled herself as best she could, willing her heart to stop its ridiculous pounding that had started from the moment she'd heard his voice. A long, flexible rod bound in black leather appeared in her line of vision, its flat tip reaching out to touch her left cheek.

When he applied pressure in a wordless, arrogant prompt to look at him, it set her teeth on edge and she reached up to knock it away from her face with irritated incredulity. That he had the gall to treat her in such a subserviant manner had her turning an acidic glare his way.

"How dare-" A sudden, unsteady inhalation killed the begining of her angry tirade before it was ever truly born when she locked eyes with him. Even if one could transmute all the galvanized steel in the world into some sort of potion and inject into one's soul, to be used as a barricade for the spirit, it wouldn't have been enough to prepare her for the sight of him.

The deep emerald depths of his gaze were focused on her face with an all too intimate familiarity, masculinely full set of lips, the mouth of a born seducer, curled into a half smile of indolent lechery. Dressed in a pair of tight black leather trousers, knee length boots, and a loose fitting, elegant satin shirt of scarlet that was tucked in, unlaced in a V to allow for an inviting view of his chest, he was sinfully gorgeous. Like some sort of divine being fallen from grace, or more like a roguish descendent of the God of darkness and chaos. Perhaps even Skorm himself, come to torture her with his wickedness.

Emotions, which had been repressed after waking to such a shock and had only increased to a minutely less dimmed state with the advent of Jacqueline's kindness, flooded her with torrential magnitude. Regret, guilt, resentment, humiliation that he'd seen her in such an wild, unguarded state. A damning, intense attraction coupled with an uncontrollable, primitive satisfaction of a woman who knew she'd had sex with one of the most desireable men in Albion led to an even deeper sense of humiliation and shame. But when the urge to lower her eyes away from the unbearable truth that faced her so handsomely came, a tangible feeling that could she could cling desperately to reared its head of fierce indignation.

Anger. A fiery rage that comes from being taken advantage of when you were at your lowest point.

With a cocky, boastful smirk he bent at the waist and leaned in to bring his face close to hers.

"What's the matter, princess? Cat got that ravishing, talented tongue of yours?" He purred mockingly.

Oh yes, she was going to kill him.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers, you guys are great! Just keep the reviews coming! ^_^


	7. Missing Memoria

Missing Memoria

Missing Memoria

You're under my skin, the poison within

Diabolical rapture that's dripping with sin

Break down my will, a kiss for the kill

Bury me deep between death and the thrill

Your name is desire, loins of fire

The lust incarnate, an angel, a liar

"You bastard!"

A fist cut through the air, aimed with intent to smash the bones in Reaver's annoyingly smug face, which became even more smug when he dodged what would have been a vicious left hook by merely standing straight again with easy agility.

"I take it that you are yourself again, then?"

Nix's temper flared white hot at his well placed jibe and she surged to her feet swiftly, shoving the flats of her palms out. They connected forcefully with his chest, driving him back, and the amused smile he wore as he stepped back to catch himself quickly vanished when his leg bumped into the side of the chair behind him. Priceless.

When he threw his arms out in an attempt to regain his balance, the leather bound rod nearly smacking her in the face, she drove the bottom of her foot firmly into his midsection. Cursing, Reaver fell backward and landed in the chair, the back of his head landing against the other armrest so hard it knocked him senseless. Nix used that precious moment to look wildly about the room for something she could use as a weapon. The fact he wasn't wearing the Dragonstomper was a mixed blessing, because while he couldn't shoot her with it, nor could she pilfer it from him in his dazed state and shoot him.

Her eyes swept by the hearth frantically, then immediately shot back. Off to one side there was a small brass vase, the handle of iron fire poker sticking up out of the top. Joyfully she ran over, yanking it out and pivoting back around. So maybe she couldn't cut him, but she damn sure could beat or skewer him with it.

Reaver was still in the chair, one leg draped casually over the armrest, the other stretched out and propped up on the back of his boot heel, arms crossed over behind his head and another smile on his face.

"Well it looks like I've fallen for you, lovely Phoenix." He teased, giving her a heated look as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and released it slowly in a sensual display that stole the air from her lungs with a small gasp. Her eyes dipped downward to fasten on his mouth and without warning she was nearly floored by a explicit memories of what that mouth was capable of.

"Damn your black soul, Reaver." She hissed, dragging her eyes back up and lunging while lifting the fire poker high, swinging it down with such force that it made a loud _whoosh_ as it sliced through the air.

Laughing, he deftly rolled out of the chair in enough time to evade her assault, hopping up to his feet a few paces away. The metal crashed into the chair where his head had been with a sharp crack and the center of the armrest slumped brokenly inward. Bringing a hand over his heart, he mocked a sulky pout and declared flippantly.

"Princess, your words wound and slay my heart."

"Ha," With a short, contemptuous laugh she hoisted her makeshift weapon up then said, "Like a conniving, larcenous thief like you could have a heart!"

He was in a corner of the room now, between the hearth and a writing desk and Nix thought she'd finally taken control of the situation. She skirted around the chair and stalked close to Reaver, who merely arched a slender brow in amusement, and when within range, she brandished the pointed end up and gave a lunging thrust.

She'd been so sure that she'd had him that her brain simply couldn't process what happened next till it was too late to react. Grinning so that it caused a dimple in the little black heart on his face to appear, he merely administered a well placed flick to the fire poker with that curious little rod, neatly deflecting her attack. In a fluid movement he sidestepped to allow her to stumble forward, unbalanced by his parry, all in the breadth of a second.

Nix managed to catch herself from falling with a little less grace than she would have liked, but the fire poker had lodged itself into the wall.

"Dammit" As she tried to wrest it free, she realized it must have gotten lodged deeply into a support beam, and while she dallied with her futile efforts, a sharp sting of pain bit into the tender flesh of her behind, the tight material highwayman pant's doing nothing to couch the blow.

Much to her chagrin, she had to relinquish her weapon and whipped around. Facing him, she gave him a seething glare with which he responded by giving her a saucy wink , and when her eyes fell on what he'd used to swat her with, she finally recognized it. It was a riding crop. Had he expected to return to his "pleasure chamber" downstairs, with her still completely out of control? Had he thought to use it on her like the animal she'd become? The idea made her absolutely livid.

"Thief?" He asked in a tone that suggested that it was such a ludicrous idea she must surely be crazy. "I stole nothing, merely accepted what was so freely offered."

Was he serious right now? He'd stolen something that was supposed to have been very special, a precious moment that she'd wholeheartedly decided to share with the right man at the right time. The right man she had thought she'd found in a fellow comrade, a certain soldier of rugged good looks, but it'd been taken without her permission. She would never get her first time back. Not only had Reaver stolen her virtue, he'd stolen her choice.

"I wasn't myself then, you know that. I'd have never done those," she broke off, blasted by another wave of erotic images. Her pushing him down and straddling him, taking what she wanted, her on all fours and backing up to him, begging with her eyes and body for him to take her.

Gulping in a deep breath, she continued." _things _with you. What you did to me was tantamount to rape."

A hush fell over the room as that last word hung in the air that suddenly seem to be a few degrees cooler than it had been a moment ago, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that it inexplicably got a little darker, too.

The atmosphere wasn't the only thing that changed so suddenly. The jovial, if not a little sadistic, teasing attitude was gone and Reaver stood there, green eyes cold and as hard as the jewels they resembled. The only warning she received was the minuscule movement in his face as a muscle in his jaw clenched, and before she knew it she was whirled around, his speed astounding her. Left arm twisted painfully behind her back, she was slammed down onto the nearby writing desk. She'd had exactly enough time to turn her face to prevent her nose from being broken, and as she did a glint of silver flashed as a letter opener pierced into the rich mahogany wood an inch away from her face.

Staring back into her own wide grey eyes in the reflection of the blade, she felt him leaning down on top of her, a rigid hardness that was too big to be the riding crop pressing against the cleft of her bottom. Keeping her arm pinned, he pressed his lips to her ear.

"I'd be careful how you bandy that word about, _princess, _especially if you don't know the true meaning of it." He spoke softly in that seductive, velvety voice of his, but there was steel lying just beneath it.

"You knew I was unwilling. " She tried to say angrily, but it came out more of a breathless whisper. He was pressing her so hard against the desk she could barely draw breath.

"Keyword there, _was_. You were definetly willing when I found you, more than that, actually. All I did was unlock the cage, you came to me, like I said you would."

Nix blushed, wishing that particular memory was a little more vague like some of the others. "You took advantage of me." She said bitterly, hating how weak she was to have been caught up in this, how he was throwing her shame back in her face.

"Yes, I did take advantage of the delightful situation, but make no mistake that what happened wasn't rape. You were willing then,"he broke off with a husky laugh, a dark sound that didn't sound all too nice, then said" just like you're willing now."

She was horrified to realize he was right. Somehow without her conscious mind's knowledge or consent, she'd arched her back to the best of her ability, what with him on top of her and everything, and had her bottom ground firmly up against him.

"That's only the lingering effects of the fruit. I can't help it." She explained hastily, that's the only reason why she'd been stunned by the sight of him at first, and why she was doing this now. The only reason.

"Of course it is." There was a hint of amusement in his voice that she didn't quite understand, especially since he'd been so angry moments ago. The man was seriously unstable.

Then he was off of her, releasing her arm that had almost gone numb. Nix quickly pushed herself up, and turned, wary of what he was about to do next. The room was once again warm and as bright as it had been, maybe it had been her imagination? She was mildly surprised when she saw that he was walking toward one of the tall wardrobes. He opened it, then proceeded to take his shirt off, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the bed.

Nix had to stifle a gasp of shock. His back was to her, and she could see that it was scored with long, red scratches and the top of his shoulders and his neck had several blemishes, presumably from love bites. If the state of her own body was anything to go by, it was apparent what kind of things the lecher liked, and instantly she was filled with dual feelings at seeing this. Firstly, disgust that he'd gone out and already moved on to the next woman...or man (if the rumors about him were true), because she could have never done something like that, and secondly, insulted for the very same reason.

"Looks like you went and got some rough, two-bit floozy to give you what you wanted. What's the matter, wasn't I enough for you?" She taunted like she didn't care, trying to hide the feeling of being slighted, but was unable to keep the irritated tone from her voice.

Reaver shot her a curious look over his shoulder while he pulled out a crisp white shirt and brown vest and closed the wardrobe. Facing her, he observed her for a long minute, then said.

"Now there's a side-effect I wasn't expecting." Shrugging on the shirt and buttoning it, then donning the vest, he strode over to her, eyes that were now neither teasing nor angry closely examining her face.

"What are you talking about?" As he came to a halt before her, she stood tall and lifted her chin, putting every ounce of her being into one signal. Defiant challenge. He wouldn't be catching her off guard, if he attempted an assault like what he'd done a moment ago again, she was going to put up one hell of a fight.

With a wolfish smile that was in no way meant to reassure, his gaze slid appreciatively over her from head to foot and back again, giving her a look that said _That is a challenge you don't want me to accept. _

_ Just try me._ She fired back with her eyes, and for a moment they simply stared at each other in a tense silence that seemed to span for a small eternity, as if both of them were on high alert while they weighed their options.

"How much of last night can you remember?" He asked then, breaking the strained moment.

"W-what? You don't honestly expect me to recount what happened last night, do you?" She nearly shouted disbelievingly. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she was going to stroke his ego and talk about it. Talking about it would validate it, and right now all she wanted to do was lock it away in a place in her mind that could be long forgotten.

"No need to get so melodramatic, I only want to know for the sake of research. That was a part of our deal, after all." She could tell by his tone that it wasn't the _only _reason.

"Our deal? You mean the one in which you didn't keep your end of the bargain? I don't think so, just give me back my things and I'll be on my way." She said, venom dripping from her every word, making a mental note that if she didn't kill him in her escape, to shut him and his business down for good once she became queen. Maybe even run him out of the country.

He laughed, a deep and mocking sound. "Nice try, but I'm afraid I can't oblige."

"Why not? You got exactly what you were asking for, plus some. I'd say you got more than your fair share,actually." She said, giving him her most frosty glare.

With a flash of his hand, Reaver reached out and tweaked the tip of her nose sharply while saying. "My dear girl, there is something very important you'd better learn now. There is no such thing as a "fair share" with me, if I want something, it's all or nothing. Also, the latter option tends to be very rare, and by rare I mean never."

"Now," He said, cutting her off before an angry retort could get past her lips, "Lets head down to the dining room, breakfast is awaiting us and I'm sure you must be quite famished after all that," he paused when she tensed up, seeing that the mere mention of what they had done together might put her over the edge and send her on the attack again. Smirking at this, he amended what he was going to say with "Time."

Surprised, Nix was oddly grateful that he didn't feel the need to throw her shame back at her and some of the tension drained out of her body. She was still angry make no mistake, but the fact that he had showed even the tiniest shred of decency was like a salve to her wounded pride. With some of her anger now deflated, she sighed and said stoically.

"Lead the way." She didn't like giving in to him one bit, but it was indeed true that she was starving, to the point where she could feel weakness already setting in. She was going to need all strength she could to get through this nightmare, so for the moment she'd go quietly.

"Splendid." He said with jovial exuberance, turning about and making for the door, but not before she caught the briefest glimpse of a victorious smile.

Exasperated, she had just begun to follow him when he stopped suddenly in the door to the hallway, making her quickly catch herself lest she bump into him. The last thing she wanted to do right now was touch him. Reaver cast a sly glance over his shoulder at her, little black heart on his cheek creasing slightly from his smile.

"Oh and as to your inquiry about the origin's of these ghastly blemishes marring my flesh, I did have quite the wild encounter with a beautiful little hellcat," Sounding both vainly disparaged by the marks and very satisfied with his dalliance, he gifted her with another playful wink and said. "Who knew Albion's princess would turn out to be such a firebrand in bed?"

She felt her jaw drop for a stunned moment and all she could manage to do was stare him, knowing a furious blush had stained itself across her cheeks. Shocked by being slapped in the face with her own humiliation and angry at being lulled into a false sense of security by what she had perceived as his "gentlemanly" concern for her feelings. He'd only been waiting for the perfect time to attack.

Her reaction amused him, she could tell. The vampish smile he was wearing evolved into a fiendish smirk. If that's the way he wanted to play, then she'd accept his challenge.

Tucking a strand of dark, slightly damp hair behind her ear, she flashed him her own smirk, one full of virulence.

He never saw it coming.

One of his brows had been starting to slightly arch, thrown off kilter by her response, when her right fist connected to his cheek in a solid punch. So much for going quietly.

The force of the blow sent him reeling back against the doorjamb. Cupping his hand over the battered area, gaping in silence at her as the expressions of incredulity and anger warred over his face.

Fists plunked down on her hips and head canted to the side, she was the picture of cockiness. "Whats the matter, cat got your tongue?" She mocked, using his own words against him.

Reaver, completely bemused, watched as she passed by him, walking out into the hallway and heading down to the dining hall. The confident air she carried herself with and that certain sexy swagger that was now evident in her walk kept the sudden outrage at being hit from boiling over, amusement winning out. A ghost of a dark smile touched his lips.

_You learn quick, princess._

"Very well, I shall give you that one." He said as he followed out after her, all the while thinking how he did so love to watch her leave while his eyes took in the pleasant sight of her hips swaying and that heart shaped derriere that was clad so beautifully in her tight pants.

All through the first half of breakfast Nix made not a sound, instead focusing her efforts on trying to eat like a well-mannered, civilized person as opposed to devouring it in a hurry, like she really wanted to and paying no mind to Reaver. He was exactly the kind of man who thrived on being the center of attention, and by ignoring him, she hoped she was aggravating him to high heaven. The insult was more subtle than she would have liked, but until she was reunited with her gauntlets it was all she could do at the moment.

Feeling the weight of his eyes on her again, as she had several times during the meal, she made sure to lance the hunk of cured ham on her plate with her fork and cut into it vigorously with her knife, ignoring the pain in her right hand while making it painstakingly obvious what, or who in this case, she'd rather be slicing away at. The maddening man actually had the audacity to chuckle smoothly as he watched. If only he knew of all the slow and cruel ways to torture him she was devising in her mind.

Popping a piece of pork into her mouth, she closed her eyes and savored it with pleasure. Smoky and tender, it was cooked to perfection, as was everything else she'd sampled so far. Poached eggs, warm slices of fresh shortbread and marmalade, cubed bits of sweet melon, and the raspberry creme fraiche tarts were particularly amazing. Nothing but the best for the head of Albion's industry, she supposed. Even the freshly squeezed juice was poured into fine crystal goblets.

Hearing the metallic clink of flatware chime, Nix momentarily forgot that she was avoiding looking at that end of the table, and opened her eyes again to glance across the dozen or so plates of food that was way too much for only two people, accidentally locking eyes with Reaver. He had just finished and was pushing his plate off to the side, all the while watching her.

Determined to not let him see how unnerved she was by his intense regard, she schooled her face into an expression of cool disdain.

"You can't just keep me."

"Oh? And what pray tell is going to stop me from doing so?"

"The Resistance needs me, once they can't find me they'll start searching. Do you want more of their members darkening your doorstep?" She tried threatening.

He only looked amused.

"What a delightful idea. Since you're dear brother put me in charge of Industry I've been overwhelmed with work, so it's been a while since I've had time to put in some good target practice." He remarked in smarmy tones, as if he'd ever need to practice.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen evidence of his nonchalant disregard for human life, but she was still appalled by it. It must have shown on her face because a wicked grin transformed his features, taking them from gorgeous to sinfully sexy.

Unprepared, her heart floundered clumsily in her chest for a second before she could bring it under control. A little jab of shame pricked at the treacherous organ, and she quickly reminded herself that she wasn't fooled by his striking good looks. The dark sadism behind those enthralling emerald eyes and the cruelty in his charming smiles were clear as day to her. So why couldn't she keep herself from having such a reaction to him?

"Relax, all you have to do is remain here and let me take notes while the Tears of Venus has run its course. Wouldn't want to have a relapse, would you?" He said, looking almost hopeful.

"I'm sure you'll be out of here in a few days before your filthy little band of miscreants even realize you've gone missing. Until then you can simply enjoy the pleasure of my company."

"I'm sure you've gotten all the "notes" you need. Besides, I'm obviously fine now so I don't think you'd get anything worth while, you'd just be wasting both of our time." Nix really didn't want to spend another minute here, and the idea of being here a few _days_ was seriously distressing.

He gave a short, sharp laugh that was a hollow, humorless sound. " I have all the time in the world, and you're still suffering from the effects, you said so yourself."

Damn, so much for playing it like she was cured, she thought bitterly, wishing she could have managed to controlled herself eariler during their skirmish. If her body wouldn't have responded to him because of the lingering effects of the aphrodisiac, then she wouldn't have never given that away.

She opened in her mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off.

"Enough of this, you're staying," Reaver snapped, patience wearing thin.

Taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanor, Nix starred as he shot a look over to the pair of maids who'd been standing off to one side of the room ready to serve them. The man's capricious mood swings were giving her one hell of a case of whiplash.

When the young women noticed his eyes on them, they instantly straigtened and looked nervous as he jerked his head toward the table in an indication to come hither. "We're done here."

Taking two silver trays from a smaller serving table against the wall, they came forward and immediately began clearing away the plates and bowls. As she watched them she had to bite the inside of her bottom lip to keep herself from chastising him on the way he treated his servant's so rudely. It was one thing to be in command, quite another to be plain discourteous.

When one of the women moved up close beside her to take her plate, Nix smiled gratefully up at her, determined to try and make up for Reaver's austere behavior, she had been the one to ruffle the degenerate's proverbial feathers after all.

Appearing to be a little stunned by the appreciatve attitude, the other woman gave a wane, half-hearted smile and Nix noted then how anxious and tired she looked. Ashen faced, she sported two dark circles below bloodshot eyes. Did he work the poor thing tirelessly to the bone?

Chancing a surreptitious glance to the second maid that was collecting Reaver's plate aswell, her suspicions were confirmed. Both of them were excedingly fatigued, and seeing this grated on her already raw nerves.

Once the food was finally cleared and the two women had made off to the kitchen, Nix glowered daggers at him.

"Have you no decency?" She ignored the taunting look he countered with that said.

_You've been in bed with me, what do you think?_

"Those women are clearly exhausted, yet you have them still working. Their servants, not slaves. You should be ashamed of-"

"So says the one who deprived them of their sleep for the past two nights." Inerjected Reaver quietly with a trace of a mildly amused smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"yourself. Wait,..what?" Surely he wasn't suggesting...

"You were, how shall we say, very zealous in letting everyone know just how at ease I could put your mind about my touch."

Her mind was seriously avoiding the last comment in order to try and salvage what little dignity she had left, but she got completely hung up on the first.

"Two nights?"

"Ah yes, thats right. It had slipped my mind that you can't recall everything." He said casually, as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a cheeky smile, all of the previous darkness gone from the eyes that now held her gaze. For the moment, anyway.

"You're quite the siren, your alluring charms have kept me detained from my affairs for the past day and a half." A distinct sense of male pride dripped from his every word.

She'd been under the influence of that damn fruit for that long? She needed to get to Bowerstone and wait for those ships to come in! It had taken her two days to get here, and the time she'd lost here would only leave her with four more days to find her things, escape and make the long trek back. Walter and Ben would no doubt be worried sick when they couldn't find her. Would they be able to find her? Would she want them to? She couldn't stand to think of anyone more good people dying because of her, especially the people closest to her heart.

Steeling herself, she made the decision to do the impossible.

She was going to have to outplay the player.

Author's Note: So this took a while to get out but I finally got myself in gear and finished it. Not as lengthy as I had originally intended, I did cut it a bit short but that will just be added onto the next chapter. I plan on doing a lot of Reaver point of view time then. Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews, I wants them! :D


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

To my subscribers, I'm very sorry for the long hiatus in Burn Me Twice, and I wanted to apologize and to let you know I am now working on the next chapter finally. Personal issues have been dealt with, and conquered.

(Also I'd like to take the time to give a special shout out to GreyHawkGal, you've been reviewing my stuff since the very beginning, and I want you to know I appreciate that greatly. Don't worry the rest of you though, I still love all the reviews you've left me with!)

Now I leave you to continue my writing.


	9. A Revolutionaries Search

A Revolutionaries Search

She's gone, I feel...

I think there's something wrong...

Have you seen her?

She's been away too long..

Knocking on the old, thick wooden door to the princess's room, Ben Finn waited patiently. He knew they weren't supposed to meet for a couple of days now, but when he had awoken that morning, he couldn't stop himself from the sudden desire to visit her. Ever since Swifts public execution, he'd been drowning in the pitiful mire of sadness, that oddly enough, was only dispelled in the light of her presence.

"Nixie?" He called, using the nickname he had dubbed her, rapping once again with the back of his knuckles.

"The lady's not in." Came the irritated grumbling from a man just stepping out of the room just a bit down the hall.

"Huh?" Bemused, Ben starred at the man, whom he recognized as the barkeep.

"She left a day or so ago, after asking around about that mad woman Benjamina in Bowerstone marketplace who needed help with something."

Ben was quiet for a moment as he processed this information, then went on to say.

"Mad woman, you say?" It seemed the revolutionary princess was still working on gaining a good rapport with the everyday citizen to help topple her brothers rule.

"The woman is a lunatic for that damned Reaver fellow. Heard tale her whole house is done up with things of his like some sort of occult shrine. Might want to go ask her what happened to your lady friend. Lives right outside of Bowerstone market place, just at the gates." And with another string of irritated grumblings, the man promptly turned and went back into his room, shutting the door rather loudly.

"Hmm.." Ben hummed to himself, staring at the spot the man had been just seconds before. He didn't like the sound of that, even just hearing that mans name left a bad taste in his mouth. How could anyone fall victim to that notorious blackguards charms?

He may not be the sharpest bayonet in the brigade, but it was rather obvious how that scoundrel operated.

As a sharp stab of anxiety took hold in his chest, the young soldier pivoted on his boot heel and found the exit of the Cock in the Crown. Stepping outside, a chilly breeze tousled blonde unkempt hair and a single raindrop splashed onto the tip of his noise.

Glancing heavenward, he noticed thick, dark clouds in the distance from the direction of Industrial blowing in. Not a good omen,...not a good omen at all...

Quickly Ben Finn set off to find the fanatics home at the entrance of the market.

Author's Note: Ok guys this was like the shortest post ever but I felt like I had to do something to get the old creative juices flowing again, so to speak. I apologize for the crazy long hiatus Burn Me Twice has been on, and I will really try to start getting back in the swing of things. Thanks to all those who have favorited and reviewed! It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: All things Fable related are owned and copyrighted by the wonderful Lionhead Studios! Lyrics belong to the song called "Elles Theme" from Silent Hill: Homecoming. They just seemed so perfect.


	10. Misery Loves Company

Misery Loves Company

I'm not for you, You're not for me

I'll kill you first, You wait and see

You devil undercover

You're not a prince, You're not a friend

Your just a child

And in the end you're one more selfish lover

Do I need you?

Yes and no

Do I want you?

Maybe so

You're getting warm, You're getting warm

You're getting warmer oh oh oh

Did you plan this all along?

Did you care if it was wrong?

Once the table had been cleared of their breakfest meal, Reaver had beckoned to follow him as he strode out through a pair of doors off to one side of the dining hall. He'd made off so quickly, there'd been no time to argue with him, and seeing little point in it anyway, Nix had stood and followed.

"I have quite the surprise for you." She heard him say.

Actually having to make a physical effort to keep up with him and his long strides, Nix sped along after him through several corridors filled with the finest furnishings one could buy lining the walls and floors. Now by no means was Nix short, hardly, at five foot eight, but the industrilist was still several heads taller than her.

Eventually they finally came to a stop outside, and Nix had to blink several times and sheild her eyes from the mid afternoon light. It had, after all, been a day and a half since she seen the light of day.

"What are you on about?" She grumbled as her eyes finally accostmed themselves. Lowering her hand, she jerked back at the sight of Reaver now standing directly in front, facing her.

Smirking at her reaction, he flipped a wayward black tress from his eyes.

"I just thought you might want to be reunited with an old friend might make you a tad more, how shall we say, cooperative with our present arrangement."

Nix didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you talking about?"

Just as she spoke the words, a growl came from behind him, followed by a high pitched whine.

A tingle of apprehension crawled up the back of her neck, and she hoped that wasn't who'd she thought it was.

"Come on you filthy mong'wel!" Barry Hatch was pulling on a rope, having a hard time of dragging a dog out of a rather large building she would have never guessed was behind his even larger mansion. It was red with gold trim, and appeared to be a barn. The oddity of the building did not really register with her, all she noticed was the animal being cruelly tugged upon.

Her dog.

"Regal!" Nix made to move past Reaver, but he side stepped to intercept.

"Ah, ah, ah! You see he is in fit, if albeit mangy, condition. But I cannot promise the mut will remain this way if you continue to fight me on this."

Eyes whipped from her four legged friend and back to him.

"You bastard."

"To the contrary, princess, I knew my father. Now if you would like to settle down and be a bit more sensibile about this whole affair, I believe you will find I am asking for nothing more than the pleasure of your company." His face was as serious as if he were discussing nothing more than a buisness transaction, but there was a sparkle in his eyes and the arch of his brows told her he was getting a great deal of amusement out of this.

"...You say that, but I think what you are asking is something I am unwilling to give." Soft spoken and edgy, the visceral fear of what she knew he intended was nearly choking her.

It wasn't fair. All the things she was having to deal with, her brother, the seemingly impossible rebellion she was supposed to lead. Now to top things off, even to get Regal and her gauntlets back, it seemed she was going to have to dance to the beat of this mad drummer. When would the list of things end?

"Splendid. Now, maybe we should see about getting you fitted for a dress. There's this party I will be hosting shortly, so you would want to look you're best..." A fiendish smile curled Reavers lips as he thought to himself"

_Oh__yes...this__was__going__to__prove__to__be__most__delightful__indeed._

Authors note: It's been too long since I've last updated, and my chapters continue to be short, but at least I am trying. I apologize to my fans, but at the very least, I have tried to keep something coming out.


End file.
